Mutant Origin- Rachel Spike
by tmntlover65
Summary: Rachel Spike isn't anywhere near normal. She has no friends, an orphan to protect, and no actual family left. Then Tiger Claw returns to destroy her. She meets the turtles, but isn't even closed to scared. Just as things get worse, she finds out who she truly is. And it isn't at all what she expected. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1- Her and Her Bro

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT *tear* but I do own my OCs**

Hi. I'm Rachel Spike. Don't like me? Awe, well that's TOO BAD! Anyway, 16 years ago, I was born, to whom? I have no idea... My parents are a mystery.

When I was 12 I found my new best friend, who is basically like my brother, Preston. He just looked so... so... ragged; I just had to take him in. Now that I'm 16, and he's 10, I've decided to teach him some defensive skills.

Now, I will admit, I am very good at fighting, defense, and counterattack. One of the best, in my case, which is very helpful.

"Okay, are you ready Preston?" I asked, ready to train.

"Ready sis!" He yelled back, getting excited. I ran towards him, ready to "hit" him. Not so hard I would hurt him, but well enough for him to learn defense.

I swung, and he blocked. Over and over, until he said he was tired. I still don't get why the kid sleeps so much.

But you see, when he gets tired, I'm wide awake. I barely ever sleep. That's why I made a cybernetic dog made of Kraang parts to protect him while he sleeps.

What are the Kraang you may ask? They are these weird alien brain thingies that have robot bodies. Weird, huh? I also know they come from Dimension X, a very crazy place I will NEVER be going to!

Whatever, it's time to check out something in this crazy town. There's always something crawling around.

"Cy! Come here Cy!" Preston shouted. For the record, I didn't name him.

Cy flew up from the surface onto the roof we were on.

"Hi buddy!" Preston said, petting his dog. I didn't have time for sweetness.

"Cy, you know your orders," I said. "Protect him at all costs, even if I don't come back." He barked in response.

"I'll be back before midnight."

"Okay, but if you're not, I'll have to track you down!" Preston replied, holding up Cy.

"Whatever, goodbye," I said, jumping off the discarded building.


	2. Chapter 2- Spy Mission Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, sadly, but I do own my OCs**

My mission tonight was to spy on Baxter's lab. That mutant freak was sure to be doing something.

As I was jumping from roof top to roof top, I spotted Shedder's hideout. Ugh... his henchmen were so ugly! Not to mention, so is the Shredder!

Out of curiosity, I decided to check out his place first. I jumped up there and crawled through the small hole in the window. He looked as ugly as ever. At least he had the Kuro Kabuto to hide his face.

As I was observing, this pink mutant fish with robotic legs stepped in. I could instantly tell he was a poisonous Japanese fish.

"Master Shredder, the robot is finally here," The robotic fish said.

"Bring it in!" He shouted. Ugh... even his voice is terrible!

In came a middle aged man who... whoa, wait a sec. Is that... a rat?

"What the heck?" I mumbled.

"Ah... yes. That is a perfect clone of Homato-Yoshi, my greatest foe," Shredder said. "This robot will defeat those hideous turtles in no time!"

"Turtles?! What the heck is going on?!" I asked myself, a little too loud. A Tiger Man growled.

Hm... weird. I'm pretty sure I've seen him somewhere before-

"Someone is here, Master," He said. "I heard a feminine voice."

"Shoot!" I shrieked, crawling back out the window. The Tiger heard me and followed. I quickly jumped down to the streets.

"Come out, little girl!" He shouted. I jumped up to the next rooftop. He must've seen me and fired an energy blast in my direction. I easily dodged it.

"Whoa!" I yelped. He looked straight at me and I caught a glimpse of his burly figure. He had bullets strapped to his chest, 2 guns, and a very thick katana.

"There you are!" He yelled. He fired more shots at me. I easily dodged them all. I took out my weapons; a twin pair of plasma Sai. I also made them from Kraang equipment. Did I mention I'm technical?

"You better watch out, Tiger Person!" I shouted.

"The name's Tiger Claw!" He shouted back, charging straight at me. I delivered a blow to his mid-section, catching him totally off guard. I shoved my knee into his face and punched his good eye with my spiked knuckle gloves. He screamed in pain.

Seeking my chance, I pushed him off the building and watched him fall. I turned my back to him.

"That was easy." I mumbled, wiping my gloves on my jeans. That's when I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my back, causing me to lurch forward. He had hit me with the handle of his Katana.

Wait... is that a jetpack? Nobody told me he had a freaking jetpack!

"Did you really think it was that easy, girl?!" He growled. I jumped up and gripped my Sai.

I swear I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Probably my imagination.

I charged straight at Tiger Claw and stabbed his arm with one of my Sai.

"Ow!" He screeched in pain. He jabbed my stomach with the katana handle. I had to catch my breath. I jabbed him again and bent over. My stomach is seriously hurting.

I clutched my stomach with one hand while I threw some blades at him with my other. He easily blocked them with his Katana. I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my bright purple eye.

That's when 4 green things jumped out- wait, they were mutant turtles! Huh, Shredder said they were hideous. I thought they looked pretty cool!

They started to fight Tiger Claw, and they were pretty good, I guess. Tiger Claw, in response, shot at them viciously with his energy guns.

One of them, a turtle with a red mask with bright green eyes, stopped fighting and came over to me.

"You okay?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, I guess- WATCH OUT!" I shrieked. One of the blasts flew straight at him, so I pushed him out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, I was hit with the blast right in my stomach.

The blast was so strong that I flew right off the building. I landed hard on the pavement below. I was instantly unconscious, but I could still hear a little of what they said.

After at least 10 minutes, I heard 4 plops that surrounded me.

"She's definitely out," The one who talked to me stated. "We have to take her to the lair!"

"What if she attacks us?" One of the others asked, "She could seriously hurt us!"

"She was fighting Tiger Claw!" Another argued, "She's on our side!"

"Fine, but you're explaining it to Splinter!" The one who didn't trust me shouted, "Now let's go!" I was picked up and they ran towards their "lair."


	3. Chapter 3- Stitching a Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, which like really sucks, but I do own my OCs**

As I was carried into their lair, the one I talked to explained who I was to "Splinter."

"Who is that?" A strong male voice asked. I'm guessing that was Splinter.

"You see, Sensei, she was fighting Tiger Claw when an energy blast flew straight at me. But she pushed me out of the way and saved me. But the blast hit her, and she flew straight off the building," He explained. "Plus the blast was so strong that her tank ripped and it ripped her stomach right open. So we brought her down here so she could get some stitches."

"Oh, I see. I commend her for her bravery and for that, she may stay and heal," Splinter said.

"Phew... thank you Sensei!" The one I talked to sighed.

I don't know exactly how long I was out, but I awoke to 4 turtles and a rat standing over me. The rat looked familiar, like the one I saw in Shredder's lair. I tried to get up, but I realized I was strapped to a table.

"Careful with those stitches Donnie," Red said. I'm just gonna call him that until I get a name. What if his name is-

"I'm doing the best I can, Raph," Donnie said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Thank you for INTERUPTING my thoughts!

"She's awake!" A turtle with an orange mask and bright blue eyes stated. Raph hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph yelled, "She's still hurt!" I giggled at Raph's action and I immediately regretted it. My stomach instantly felt like it was on fire. I groaned in pain.

"Alright, whoever you are, please don't laugh because I'm still working on your stitches," Donnie said, looking down at my face and then back to my stomach. I seriously hope he knows what he's doing.

"Sorry." I muttered. The turtle with a blue mask and blue eyes started talking to me.

"Are you going to hurt us? Because I'm warning you..." He pointed his katana inches from my face, "Try anything and I will hurt you!" I stared at the weapon with a worried expression.

"Leonardo, have some trust in our guest!" The rat shouted. Leonardo lowered his weapon from my face. His name is too long; I'm gonna call him... Leo.

"And besides, why would I hurt you guys?" I asked, "I fight bad dudes, not good guys."

"I'm still keeping an eye on you," Leo mumbled. Someone has trust issues.

"And done!" Donnie stated, cutting the string from the stitches.

"Will you come with me, young girl?" The rat asked kindly.

"Excuse me, but please call me Rachel," I said. "And I am 16, so don't call me 'young girl.'" He smiled and then turned to Donnie.

"Donatello, please cut Rachel from those straps," He ordered.

"Hai, Sensei," Donnie replied. He cut my arms free first. I sat up really fast. However, I didn't see the freaking light hanging there, so I hit the light pretty hard. I laid back down.

"Please move that light!" I shouted, rubbing my forehead. Donnie chuckled and moved the light. I sat up slowly this time, making sure I didn't hit my head on that stupid light. He cut the straps holding my feet.

I tried to stand, but I nearly fell over. I am really dizzy right now. Luckily, Mikey caught me just in time.

"Easy there, Rach," He said. Hm... I like that nickname. He helped me stand and I followed the rat into the room heading into.

"Is that Splinter?" I asked Raph, pointing to the rat.

"Uh... yeah," He said.

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't exactly wasn't sure..." I said. I turned to Leo.

"Oh, and just to let you know," I said. "You can trust me just fine. I am trustworthy." He gave me a strange look.

"I'm... I'm not sure that I do..." He stuttered.

"I sort of have a nice side... I guess," I smirked.

That seemed to calm his nerves... for now. I walked ahead to catch up with Splinter.

"She's seems like a nice girl..." Donnie said, "But I can tell she definitely has anger under that niceness."

"Just like you..." Mikey said, turning and pointing to Raph. "You like her, don't you?" His cheeks turned red.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Trust me, you probably do," Donnie chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4- Showoff Sparring

The dojo was beautiful, with an old Japanese tree on one side and the shelves of sharp weapons. It all just... fascinated me.

"This is... beautiful!" I whispered. Splinter smiled and turned to me.

"I believe these are yours," He said, holding out my pair of plasma Sai.

"Oh!" I said grabbing them from his hand, "Thank you." He turned to his sons.

"I would like for you to meet my sons," He said gesturing towards the turtles. I already knew all of their names, but whatever.

"This is Leonardo," He pointed to Leo. Leo nodded as to say 'hey.'

"Raphael," He said, pointing to Raph. He made a small wave at me, so I waved back and smirked. He doesn't seem too bad.

"Donatello," He said, pointing to Donnie.

"Did you make those?" He asked, pointing to my Sai. Psh... nerd.

"Um... yes," I said. "I made them from Kraang parts, since I spy on them a lot." He just stared at me in awe.

"And lastly, Michelangelo," Splinter finished.

"You spy on the Kraang?" Mikey asked, cocking his head a little to the right.

"Yeah... I get bored since my brother is almost always sleeping," I explained. "And I barely ever sleep. So I made a cybernetic dog to watch him when I'm out doing whatever. He's also made from Kraang robotics."

"You have a brother?" Raph asked.

"Well... technically no, but he's like my bro," I stated, reaching into my pocket. "I should probably see if he's okay."

I pulled out my phone and used my "dog" GPS to see where they were. Still in the same place. Good.

Since he didn't have a phone, I used my phone to send a message to him through the cyber-dog to let him know that I was okay.

*Hey r u ok?* I messaged. I waited for a response.

"Are you texting your brother?" Donnie asked.

_'__No, I'm baking a freaking cake.' _ I thought sarcastically.

"Sort of," I said. "I'm messaging him through his dog since he doesn't have a phone. I just haven't got a response yet." My phone beeped.

*Yea Im fine r u?"* Preston replied.

*Im just fine but I hav no idea when Ill b back. Cy will protect u thou. Luv u bro I gotta go* I messaged back.

"You need to show me how you do that," Donnie said, staring at my phone. Yep, definitely a nerd.

*Luv u 2 sis* He said back. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Okay, that's taken care of..." I mumbled. I turned to Splinter.

"What did you want to show me Splinter?"

"Oh yes, my sons, I would like for you to spar for Rachel," He said. "I am sure she would like to see your skills." I could seriously care less about their skills.

"Hai Sensei," They all said in unison. They all went into position on the mat and pulled out their weapons while I took a seat next to where Splinter was standing.

Leo with 2 katanas, Raph with a twin pair of Sai. Psh... mine are WAY cooler. Donnie had a Bo staff and Mikey had nun-chucks. They started by stalking each other in circles.

"Ha'chiman!" Splinter shouted.

Raph looked over where I was sitting. I smiled at him and he smirked back. He turned back around and charged straight at Donnie. Donnie tried to strike, but face it; you just can't fight with a stick.

Raph easily broke his staff in two and jabbed Donnie in the stomach with his own weapon, knocking the breath out of him. Then he hit Donnie over and over with the remainders of the staff.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Donnie shouted, "I'm down!" He walked over to the edge of the mat and sat down.

Then Mikey and Leo faced each other. Mikey did like 10 back flips, while Leo just stood there. Apparently, he wasn't threatened.

He waited until Mikey landed again then shoved his elbow into Mikey's mid-section. Mikey lost his breath and crawled over to where Donnie was sitting.

"Good one Leo," Mikey gasped. Then it was just Raph and Leo.

I'm gonna guess Raph has like, no patience, because he charged right at Leo. Leo tripped him and Raph scrambled onto the floor. I giggled, mostly because he looked like a mad man who just slipped on a banana peel. He looked over at me and his cheeks turned bright red.

He did look very embarrassed, but that quickly turned to anger. He tripped Leo and then he stumbled over. It was then that he literally dive-bombed Leo. He landed on the floor with a hard thump.

Raph put one foot on Leo's stomach and shouted, "I am the ultimate champion!" Gee... he isn't full of himself.

Leo got himself together and grabbed Raph's leg, pulling him straight onto the floor.

"Some champ you are," Leo stated. Raph sheepishly went over and sat next to Mikey. Mikey poked his tongue out and Raph scowled at him.

"Ya 'me!" Splinter shouted, "That is all for today my sons."

"That was definitely interesting," I giggled.


	5. Chapter 5- Retro Mutagen!

The turtles walked out of the dojo while I stood up and examined the room. I saw a mirage of Japanese warriors painted on the wall in front of me.

I looked to my left. I saw a family portrait and a small model of a house. I walked over to it and grabbed the picture. It was a family picture with a man, a woman, and a small baby who looked like they were from Japan.

"I see you have found my shrine," Splinter said, scaring the crap out of me. I jumped, nearly dropping the picture.

"You scared me!" I said, putting down the picture before I broke it. "Sorry. I'm scared very easily." He went over and picked up the picture I had just put down.

"Who are they?" I asked in curiosity. He stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"This was my family before Oroku Saki took everything away," He explained. "This was my wife, Tang'shen, and my daughter, Miwa."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked. I had to know now. He sighed and turned to me.

"It was... when I was still human," He sighed and then continued. "Oroku Saki and I were raised as brothers, trying to beat each other at everything, as brothers usually do. Then, a young woman, Tang'shen, got between us. When Saki asked who she loved more, she chose me and the he was furious. It was then that he found out his true heritage, as a foot clan leader."

"Psh... like she would go out with that thing," I mumbled. He ignored me and went on.

"One night, he struck," He continued. "The blow that was meant for me hit my wife and the Shredder blamed me for it. In his rage, he burnt my house to the ground. The Shedder left me for dead. He took my daughter away from me and I never saw him again. Until now."

"Wow. I guess I never knew he was THAT mean," I said in shock. "Do you have any idea where your daughter is?" His face washed over with a sad expression.

"Only recently I found her and told her who she really was. She didn't believe me at first, but then she started to have doubts about the Shredder. When she did believe me, the Shredder took her again and mutated her into my greatest enemy, a giant snake," He finished.

"Oh..." I said. "Haven't you tried making a retro-mutagen?"

"I do not know how to make retro-mutagen," He said. "Ask Donatello about that." I nodded and walked out.

The guys were eating pizza and watching something on a T.V. I walked over to Donnie and plopped down next to him.

"I need to talk to you about retro-mutagen," I said, turning to face him. All the turtles stared at me with cocked heads. Donnie grinned cheekily. How long has that gap been there?

"You know how to make retro-mutagen?!" He asked excitingly.

"I have an idea of how to make it," I explained. "But I need the right ingredients." Leo started to stutter.

"This... this is great!" He shouted, "We can fix Karai with that!"

"Follow me," Donnie said, standing up and walking off. I followed him into what I'm guessing was his lab. I saw a giant jar of... uh... I have no idea.

"What the heck is that?" I asked, pointing to the jar.

"That's Timothy," He replied. I stared at "Timothy" who was basically a jar of guts and green goo. Gross.

"Ew..." I whispered. The thing scowled at me. I walked away slowly before it grew arms and tried to kill me or something. I decided to just stare at a picture of the inside and outside of a turtle.

"Donnie!" A girl yelled, "Are you guys here?!"

"Hello?!" A teenage guy also started to yell.

"We're in here!" Donnie yelled. A teenage girl and guy walked into the lab. I wondered if they were dating.

The guy stared at me for a while and I swear he drooled a little. Okay... not dating.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Raph.

"Casey Jones and April O'Neil," He whispered back. "Donnie just loves April." I snorted. Don't mean to crush your dreams Donnie, but that's never gonna happen.

"Who's your new friend, Raph?" Casey asked, pointing to me. Oh no, you did not just point your stupid finger-

"Uh... this is Rachel," He replied. Casey made a heart with his hands towards me. I felt puke stinging at the back of my throat, but I held it in. I think Raph saw me almost puke, because he shot Casey with a dirty look.

"Do you even have any mutagen?" I asked Donnie. He looked back at me sheepishly.

"I'm guessing not," I mumbled. I walked out of the lab. "I'm going to go get some."

"Wait!" Mikey yelled, stopping me in my tracks. Oh, what now?!

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"We'll come with you," Leo said.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way," I said, walking out.

"Jeez..." I heard Mikey mumble.

I looked at my phone, trying to track where to get the mutagen.

"The closest place is TCRI," I stated looking over at Leo. His eyes lit up with confusion.

"I thought we blew that place up!" Leo shouted.

"You wouldn't believe how fast they can rebuild that place," I said, starting to run towards the entrance. Donnie grabbed my shoulder.

"We can take the Shell-Raiser," He said, pointing to a giant subway car that had a bunch of graffiti all over it.

"Whoa," I whispered. "That looks sweet!" The doors opened.

"Get in," Raph said. I rolled my eyes.

"Such a gentleman," I mumbled sarcastically. I stepped in, observing all the different stations. A driver's seat {obviously}, a map of Manhattan, weapons, and a tracking station. I will admit, it did look pretty cool.

The guys jumped in and went to their stations. I just stood in the middle, since... well... I couldn't really do anything. Leo started the subway car and we were off.


	6. Chapter 6- Skills

As we drove to TCRI, I looked around the sub-way car, observing the different details.

_'__An ice-cream lamp! That will so save the world!' _I thought sarcastically.

"Mikey! Where do I turn?" Leo asked loudly over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh!" Mikey looked at the map. "Turn left... now!" The car swerved and I nearly ran into Raph, making me laugh.

"Talk about reckless driver!" I smiled. Leo looked back at Mikey.

"I wouldn't be so reckless if Mikey would pay attention!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and looked at my phone.

"We're almost there," I said. Leo followed my directions until we were finally there.

He stopped the car and the door opened. I jumped out, looking up at the tall building. Ugh... why does it have to be so tall?

I sighed and started to run towards the building. I did a handstand while running, doing a super jump to the first section of roofing. Man, I have skills!

"Hurry up, guys!" I shouted, looking down at the guys. I heard an energy blast buzz past my ear. I turned around only to face a Kraang droid.

I easily stabbed the brain with my Sai and killed the droid. It fell off the roof while more Kraang droids showed up.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted in frustration. I dodged the blasts and threw one of my Sai like a boomerang, killing all the droids in one shot. I heard 4 clanks and saw the guys climbing up with some graveling hooks.

"Took you long enough," I said, cracking my knuckles. I was careful NOT to touch the sharp spikes. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.

"How did you do that with your Sai?!" Raph asked me.

"It's because of my awesome skills!" I shouted. I punched the wall, making my own entrance to the building. The guys just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the left.

"You are seriously twisted," Leo stated.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically, jumping through the hole.

"She is so like you Raph," Donnie chuckled, looking over at Raph. Raph just rolled his eyes and jumped in after me.

Kraang droids were swarmed everywhere. I saw the canisters of mutagen I needed, but they were locked up in another room.

I pointed to the room and the turtles nodded. I stared at the door in precision and threw a knife at the lock. The door opened, causing the canisters to roll out.

"I'll go grab 'em," I whispered. I jumped down and opened the bag I brought, stuffing some canisters inside.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded making even more Kraang droids swarm in. They fired their energy guns at me but I dodged the shots easily.

"Nice try, losers!" I shouted, slamming a smoke bomb on the ground. I disappeared from their sight, leaving them to look around in confusion. I appeared next to the guys, making them jump.

"Hold this," I commanded, shoving the bag into Mikey's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked.

"I need one more thing!" I stated, pointing at Kraang droid.

I back flipped off the wall and grabbed the droid. It fired some shots at me, but I dodged them and cut the brain free of its robot body.

I stunned the brain with the butt of one of my Sai. Then I jumped back up to the guys and grabbed my bag back from Mikey. Wow, they literally did nothing at all.

"Let's go!" I shouted. We all jumped off the roof and ran into the Shell-Raiser.

"Why would you need the brain?" Donnie asked, looking at me. I looked at where he was sitting and smiled evilly.

"Oh no..." He said. "What are you going to do to it?"

"I'm going to dissect it," I said, tying the brain's tentacles. "It has an internal ingredient that I need."

"Cool!" Raph smirked, "Now we can the inside of that sucker."

"All I have to do is cut it in half, with a katana most likely," I said, turning the knobs on my both of my Sai. They glowed and morphed into a pair of plasma swords.

"You need to show me how to make those!" Donnie said, staring at my weapons in awe.

"I can later!" I replied, "But I'm focusing on making the retro-mutagen right now."

The brain burst awake when I stopped speaking. I hit it again with the butt of my sword.

"Stupid Kraang," I muttered.

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention I'm gonna update 3 chapters at a time... you know. Keep ya on edge. MWHAHAHAHA *Ahem* Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7- Accidental Mutation

When we were back in the lair, I went straight to work. I dumped the mutagen canisters on the table that I was strapped to previously and placed the brain on another table.

"Who wants to play nurse?" I asked. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to-

"Ooooooooooo! Me!" Mikey yelled, throwing a hand in the air. Okay... guess I'm wrong. I looked over at him with a playful smirk.

"I don't know... can you handle it?" I questioned him.

"Yes, Doctor Rachel!" He said in excitement. What a dork. I turned the brain on its side.

"Fine, just stand there until I need assistance," I ordered. Mikey nodded and I turned to the brain.

"Here we go..." I said nervously. The others watched at a safe distance except Mikey, who was staring at everything I did.

I sliced its stomach open first. It looked like there was a miniature portal in the center. Ew... it's a poop portal. That is so freaking gross.

I pressed the button above it, closing the small triangle, and threw the thing aside. I actually feel bad for that poop dimension right now.

"Hm..." I hummed. There was a small bottle inside of its colon. I pulled it out, but it was covered in something-

"Ew!" I shrieked, quickly placing the bottle on the table. "I just touched Kraang crap!" Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"Nurse!" I yelled at Mikey, "Wash the stuff off this bottle!" Mikey hesitated, but he finally took the bottle and walked out.

"Raph?" I asked not looking up, "Can you make sure Mikey doesn't drop that?"

"Sure thing!" He yelled, running after Mikey.

"Donnie, I need a beaker," I said. He handed me a beaker and I popped the mutagen canister open. I poured at least 3 tablespoons into the beaker. Mikey and Raph came back in with the clean bottle.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the bottle of purple liquid. I slowly poured the liquid into the beaker.

"Do you have a center-fuge?" I asked. Donnie handed me the instrument and I poured the mixture into 2 tubes. I turned the thing on and waited 5 minutes. It came out looking orange.

I took a drop of the orange liquid and put it under a microscope. The mutated cells turned into normal cells.

"Perfect!" I whispered. I threw the tubes into 2 shots.

"You... you did it!" Leo shouted, grinning widely.

"What do we do with this?" Mikey asked, throwing around the open canister of mutagen.

"Mikey! Careful that's-"

Some of the mutagen splashed on my arms and stomach.

Now, there are many ways to describe the feeling I have right now. Pain, sharp, burning. But I'll use MY FAVORITE.

"_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ I shrieked very loudly.

"Mikey!" Raph screamed. My body started to form into a different creature.

"Oh no no no no no no no!" I cried out.


	8. Chapter 8- Panic Attack

I must've passed out from the pain because I woke up on the couch that was in the center of the lair. All I wondered was: what did I look like?

I found a note taped to my head. It said: We went on a mission to find Karai. Oh, and don't worry about what you turned into, you look pretty hot I mean cool- Raph.

I needed to find a mirror, now!

I looked down at my hands- oh my gosh! They were green!

I looked at my feet- same result, except mine were smaller than they were before.

I walked around, trying to find some kind of mirror. I finally found a bathroom and looked at myself. I think my heart stopped for a second.

_"__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I screamed. Splinter ran into the bathroom. Ever heard of knocking dude?

"What is it Rach-" He looked down at me. "Oh!"

"I... I'm... a LIZARD!" I shrieked.

Okay, so my new body was basically completely green, except for my torso, which was a light gold. I had a red bow tied around my neck and a deep brown belt tied around my waist, which were holding my katanas at the moment.

Plus, I had a poufy brown ponytail and a tail. Wait- a tail?! What the heck?!

Now that I think about it, I actually look pretty good... Argh! What am I thinking?!

I pushed past Splinter and ran to the corner of Donnie's lab. I curled up in a ball and started to have a panic attack. I rocked back and forth whispering, "I'm a lizard, I'm a lizard!"

I heard a snake hiss close by and grunting coming from the turtles who were struggling to keep ahold of it. I didn't move because I was still having my panic attack.

"Where's Rachel?!" Raph asked. I'm guessing that he's talking to Splinter.

"She was surprised by her new appearance, so she ran off somewhere," Splinter informed his sons. Yeah, that's why I freaking ran off!

I heard them all calling my name but I didn't move; I just couldn't. I heard someone rush into the lab. Judging by the loud footsteps... I'm guessing it's Raph.

"Rachel! Where are-" He must've seen me. "There you are!"

I still didn't move. He must've sensed my panic, so he approached me slowly. Must be he thought I would lash out or something? I don't know anymore.

He knelt down next to my green body, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Well, soft for him anyways. I looked up at him with my sad purple eyes.

"Do I look okay?" I asked quietly. I started to sniffle.

"No, don't cry," He practically begged. "It's okay." I ignored him and buried my face into my arms, crying hard. He lightly patted my shoulder before finally walking away.

"It's okay guys! She's in here!" He shouted. The rest of the guys ran in. I'm guessing April and Casey went home since I didn't hear them.

"Rach-" I'm guessing Raph covered Mikey's mouth.

"Not now, Mikey," He whispered. The turtles heard my faint sobs and stopped.

"Is she... crying?" Leo asked in a shocked tone. Raph shot him a dirty look.

"She has feelings too Leo," Raph said softly. At least someone understands.

I heard someone approaching me quietly. I sniffed and tried to stop crying. I looked up slightly and noticed that is was Mikey. I looked at him with my watery eyes while he looked at me with soft bright blue eyes.

"It will be okay," He said softly. He knelt down next to me and wrapped his arms around me gently. Mikey is so sweet.

He eventually pulled away and helped me to stand. I stared at my green feet until he left. The others must've sensed I wanted to be alone, so they all left too.

I slowly looked up and then walked into the dojo without being spotted. I sat on my knees, trying to somewhat clear my mind.

"So much for getting a boy friend," I muttered. Splinter walked in and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for awhile until he finally spoke.

"I know this is a lot to take in Rachel," He said. "But I assure you, you will be just fine." You sound like a father right now Splinter, I'm just saying.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking up at him with my semi-wet eyes.

"Look at my sons and me," He said. "Do you think it was easy getting used to our new lives?" Good point.

"Probably not."

"Exactly, so your new life is not going to be so easy getting used to, is it?" He asked. "And you could always use retro-mutagen." I stared up at him.

"I... I can't," I stuttered. "I made 2 batches, one for you and one for your daughter. I need to thank you for letting me stay down here somehow." I heard a hissing sound echo out of Donnie's lab.

"That's probably your daughter now," I stated. A teenage girl was carried into the dojo and set down in front of Splinter. From her limp body I could tell she was unconscious.

"I'll just... go out there," I said, pointing out to the couch. Nobody responded, so I just stared at the floor and walked out.

I was just about to sit when I peered into Donnie's lab. Both of the tubes of the retro-mutagen were broken. Great, just freaking great.

I took out my phone and messaged my brother.

*U r not gonna believe wht happend 2 me!* I typed. It failed to send, so I checked my "dog" GPS. The screen turned fuzzy.

"What the heck?!" I muttered. So many questions raced through my mind. "I have to find him!"

"Karai's back!" Leo yelled excitingly. I didn't have time to meet the girl right now. I quickly scribbled down my cell number, so they wouldn't get worried about me, and ran out through the turnstiles.


	9. Chapter 9- Where'd ya go?

"Rachel!" Raph yelled, "Your retro-mutagen worked!" Silence. "Rachel?"

"Karai, stay here with Splinter," Leo ordered. She nodded in response. The turtles walked out of the dojo and searched the place. Raph instantly ran into the lab and saw the slip of paper I had left.

"Guys!" He shouted, "Look at this!" His brothers ran into the lab went straight over to where Raph was at. They examined the slip of paper that was in his hands.

"It's a phone number!" Mikey said, stating the obvious. Raph rolled his eyes.

"No way!" Raph said sarcastically. He pulled out his T-phone and dialed my number.

"Hello?" I answered while running.

_"__Rachel?"_ It was Raph.

"Uh... hi?" I said questionably.

_"__What are you doing?!"_ He practically yelled.

"Listen. My brother's tracker was damaged, so I'm up here trying to find out where he is," I explained.

_"__You should have at least told me- us you were going!" _He yelled. Geez... worry much?

"I'm sorry! I just freaked out and ran!" I claimed and then sighed. "If you absolutely need to find me, then tell Donnie to track my phone, since it has a tracker engaged."

_"__Okay bye,"_ He said hanging up.

"Donnie, find out where she is!" Raph yelled, practically shoving the phone into Donnie's plastron. Donnie grabbed the phone and pinpointed where I was.

"She's heading west on Fleeker as we speak," He observed. "And she's moving fast."

"Get in the Shell-Raiser!" Leo ordered. The turtles jumped into the vehicle and took off.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but more are coming! I promise!


	10. Chapter 10- Electricity

**Ohmigosh! I have totally been forgetting the disclaimer! Sorry 'bout that!**

***Ahem* Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just my OCs**

"Turn right!" Donnie shouted. A few minutes passed by. "Okay, she should be up here on the rooftops!" Leo stopped the vehicle and they jumped out. I had just jumped over them onto the next rooftop.

"There she is!" I heard Mikey shout. They jumped up onto the roof and ran after me. I stopped abruptly on the roof my brother was supposed to be on. All I found was the parts of his dog, ripped to shreds.

"Cy!" I shouted, frantically looking around. My brother was nowhere in sight. "My brother is gone!"

"Can't you just track him?" Leo asked, coming up behind me. I glared straight at him.

"Do you not see these parts?!" I shouted, moving my arm in a circle. "This was his tracker!"

"Who do you think did this?" Raph asked, also getting frustrated.

"I think I know who..." I gritted, stomping over to the edge of the building. "SHREDDER!"

I started to literally fly towards his hideout. You see, when I'm mad, I can destroy concrete and I have super speed. I don't know why, but I like it. Makes me feel... powerful.

It was very hard for the turtles to keep up with me. I reached Shedder's lair far before them and turned my weapons into a set of nun-chucks. I saw my brother chained to the hard, gray floor.

"Preston!" I yelped, jumping down to him. I took out a dagger and went to cut the chains, but they fizzled out. A hologram! Are you FREAKING SERIOUS?!

All the lights started turning on, one by one. The turtles crawled in through the window, but they stayed back for a minute.

The Shredder walked in followed by all of his ugly henchmen. I scowled and shot them all an evil glare.

"What do you know, another hideous freak of Homato Yoshi's army," Shredder said in a taunting voice. "But I believe this one is some kind of lizard instead of one of those hideous turtles."

"They are not hideous!" I screamed, "If anything's hideous, it's that!" I pointed over at the pink fish. In response, he just stared at me. Man, I attract weirdoes...

"I don't know do we have to kill her?" He asked, "She looks cute." I didn't hold it in this time.

I puked all over the floor, causing the fish and ugly dog to slip and fall straight onto their heads. They were instantly unconscious. The Shredder just shook his head.

"Morons..." He muttered and then unsheathed his claws. "Let's finish this!" I spun my nun-chucks.

"Gladly," I said in a cold voice. The robotic rat I saw earlier stepped in.

"That looks like Splinter!" Donnie pointed out.

"She can't face them alone!" Mikey shouted, pulling out his nun-chucks. They all jumped down next to where I was.

I looked back at the robot and threw a shuriken right at its stomach. It started to spark and it instantly shut down. Wow; for a piece of Kraang technology, I'm not surprised that it sucked.

The guys looked at me for a second with shocked expressions. But that only lasted a second. We all swung out, ready to fight anything that crossed our paths. I took off after the Shredder with Raph high on my heels.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, ready to strike a blow on the Shredder.

"I was born ready!" He shouted, twirling his Sai.

As we fought, I thought about how cute Raph looked- wait. What the heck?! Ugh... we're both amphibians now. Stupid teenage hormones!

I blew a shot to Shredder's side, knocking him right off his feet. I turned my weapon into a Kraang gun and shot Shedder straight in the chest. He clutched the metal plate and I knew what was coming. He was about to become a human shock bomb because of all that metal he wore.

"Everybody! Move out!" I commanded. Everyone nodded and jumped out except Raph.

"What about your brother?" Raph asked. I frowned.

"There's no time! Now move! I don't want you getting hurt!" I yelled. Did I just say that out loud? Whoops...

He smiled and finally jumped out. I followed, barely feeling the giant shock wave hit Shedder's lair.


	11. Chapter 11- Sizzling Death

**tmntlover65: Do I own ya guys yet?**

**Raph: Psh... you wish**

"Everyone in there should be out for about 3 hours," I said and then smirked. "I turned Shredder into a shock bomb."

"That was a good idea, but what about your brother?" Donnie asked. I frowned.

"I looked at the dungeons in my mind but didn't see him," I added.

"How can you do that?" Donnie asked. I looked up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "And the only place left would be Baxter's lab." I started to run towards his lab, Raph staying by my side this time.

"Do you care about me?" He asked. I stopped and stared into his gorgeous eyes. I hoped I didn't blush.

"Of course!" I stated, "I don't want you guys getting hurt on my mission!"

"Oh..." He said, sounding rather disappointed.

I continued running, smiling on the inside for what Raph asked. Do I care about him? Duh! He freaking cute- I mean um... well... ugh. Forget about it.

I jumped onto the roof of Baxter's lab and peered through the glass. Ugh... he's even uglier than the Shredder!

I crawled into the building, using the shadows as my ally. I saw my brother trapped in a cage above a giant tank of mutagen. I gasped because he looked beaten, just like when I found him.

"Preston!" I cried, jumping over to him. He looked at me and his eyes turned huge.

_"__AHHHHHHHH!"_ He screamed.

"No, it's okay!" I assured him, "It's me Rachel!" He recognized my voice and looked at my body.

"What happened to you, Rachel?" He asked.

"No time to explain, we just need to get you out of here!" I said, freeing him. I placed him on my back and we jumped up to where the guys were waiting.

"Weird friends," He said, staring at each them over my shoulder.

"Trust me, they're not as scary as they look," I said, looking at the guys and smirking.

Baxter flew up behind me and grabbed my tail, causing me to fly backwards. Unfortunately, Preston was still on my back. He slammed to the ground with me and groaned in pain.

"I am so sorry!" I shouted at him. I stood up and faced Baxter ugly self. He buzzed something and then charged right at me. I punched one of his giant eyes.

In response, he hit my brother in the head with an arm? Yeah, we'll go with an arm. My brother crumpled on the ground, unconscious. I looked up at him and scowled.

"Really?!" I screamed, "I going to kill you!" Apparently he was unfazed at my threat because he started to spit acid at me.

"Whoa!" I yelped, dodging the evil substance. The turtles jumped down to help me fight, but this was my fight. I kill anyone who messes with my brother.

"Guys, stand back!" I ordered, "This is my fight!" They backed away, but they were still prepared to fight just in case.

Baxter continued to spit acid, and I continued to punch him. I switched my weapon into a steel rod and struck him with it.

That's when it happened.

The acid that was meant to hit me hit Preston and sizzled him away. I just stood there with my mouth agape, trying to replay what just happened.

I felt the anger bubble up inside and I charged straight at Baxter. I switched my weapons into katanas and cut off his wings. I knocked him to the ground as hard as I could manage.

That's when I lost it.

"You... you killed my brother!" I shrieked. I stabbed his heart viciously over and over again. Raph finally had to come over and stop me.

"You got him Rachel!" He said, "I'm pretty sure he's dead!" I pushed him aside.

"He. Killed. My. Brother," I said slowly. I kept stabbing him and eventually cut him in half. I was breathing hard and I knew the tears were coming.

I walked over to the puddle of acid that used to be my brother. Such an innocent child... he didn't deserve this.

"I will avenge you, Preston," I whispered, started to sniffle. Oh no, here they come.

"Let's go guys," Leo said softly. Raph turned to me since I wasn't moving. He sighed and threw me over his shoulder. Why would he- did he just touch my butt? He he he...


	12. Chapter 12- Flowing Tears

**tmntlover65: How 'bout now?**

**Donnie: Still no, but hey! You got your OCs!**

When we got back to the lair, I ran to a secrete area and literally cried my lungs out. No one found me, which was good. I couldn't let them see me like this.

I eventually came out because I felt hungry. I tried eating some pizza, but I just ended up poking it with my fork.

The guys seemed to feel bad for me, but they just left me alone. Smart choice. I laid on the couch, but I never fell asleep. So by morning, I was feeling pretty crappy.

But the guys still tried to cheer me up, even bringing me my favorite pizza. They started a water balloon fight, but I just let them hit me. The water blended in with my salty tears.

I pretty much stared at the ceiling all day while the guys crowded in the kitchen and discussed stuff. Probably about me.

"I've never seen someone so sad," Raph commented, looking out at me.

"Is she still sad?" Leo asked.

"Obviously. There's nothing that will make her happy," Donnie observed. They all looked at me. I sighed and sat up resting my head on my hands.

"I even started a water balloon fight and she didn't even smirk," Mikey added sadly.

"Maybe we should talk to her or force her to eat something," Raph suggested. "She hasn't eaten in 2 days."

"Then go place some food next to her Raph," Donnie said, looking at his brother. Raph grabbed a slice of pizza and put it on a plate.

"Maybe I will," He said, walking over to me. I heard his footsteps come up behind me. Raph sat down next to me and threw a plate on my legs.

"You need to eat Rach," He said looking straight at me. "You need at least some energy."

I was definitely starving, so I picked up the slice, then took a bite. Well Raph, you know my weakness. I quickly shoved the slice in my mouth and pushed the plate back onto Raph's lap. He hesitated, but he stood up and went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's worst than I thought," He said. "Mikey, go cheer her up."

"Can do," Mikey smiled. "I can make anyone laugh." He walked out of the kitchen and came right over to me. He plopped down next to me and I think he tried to tickle me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked. Never been the one to be ticklish, just sayin'.

"Trying to make you laugh!" He grinned cheekily.

"Please don't," I said, lying back down. He threw a water balloon at my face.

_'__Thanks a lot Mikey! Now I'm wet!' _I thought. I just sighed in response.

"I guess I have to get out the big guns," He said running to his room. Oh joy!

He came back in with a clown mask on. Oh my gosh! I am deathly terrified of clowns!

"_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ I shrieked. I sprinted to my secluded corner and started to cry again.

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled, "You made it worse!" Mikey threw off the mask and walked back into the kitchen.

"Like I knew she was afraid of clowns!" Mikey pleaded.

"Whatever, I'm just going to talk to her," Leo said, walking out of the kitchen. Leo must've seen where I ran, because he walked right up over me and knelt down.

"Go away," I sniffed.

"Look, Rachel," He sighed. "I understand how hard this is for you, but there's nothing we can do to fix it. You're going to have to get a grip."

I looked at him with my wet, glossy eyes. I thought about slapping him. Naw, I'll be nice for once.

I sniffed. "You're right Leo. He's dead. Gone. Nothing I can do about it." Leo put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It will be okay," He assured me. He stood up and hoisted me up with him.

"Thanks Leo," I smiled. He smiled back. Hm... guess Leo was nice after all. Mikey jumped out from the kitchen.

"OH! She smiled!" He yelled, making me giggle at his randomness. "And she laughed!" Raph smirked and Donnie gave me a thumb up.

"You guys are dorks," I stated, looking specifically at Mikey.


	13. Chapter 13- Just a Kiss on the Cheek

**tmntlover65: I don't own the guys *tear* but I own my OCs**

We spent the rest of the day eating pizza, since I was literally starving, and watching T.V. I showed Donnie how to make my plasma weapons too.

"And for that one, you have to add .2 milligrams of gun powder," I finished.

"I never knew you were so technical," Donnie said, writing down what I had just said.

"Trust me, there are a LOT of things you don't know about me," I smirked. The guys also started to ask me a bunch of questions, which was kinda weird, but whatever.

"What's your favorite color?" Mikey asked.

"Oooo... I don't know if I can tell you. That's crucial info," I laughed. "But it would probably be red." The bow around my neck was red after all. And you know... a certain someone wears red.

"Why are your eyes purple?" Raph asked, staring at my abnormal eyes. I think I might've blushed slightly.

"Hm..." I thought. "I think I was born with special eyes because one, purple is an unnatural color. Two, I can see through walls sometimes. But I just think they make me look freaky."

"I think they make you look pretty." Raph barely said, his cheeks turning red. I still heard him and my blush deepened.

"How did you mutate with the bow around your neck?" Leo asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has to do with the fact I was wearing a red tank when I was mutated. Other than that, I have like, no idea," I shrugged.

"That's what I thought, but it just seemed weird," He stated, looking down.

"Dude, if anything's weird, it's me!" I said, gesturing toward my body.

"You don't look weird," Mikey said.

"You look normal to us," Donnie added.

"Well, you guys are used to your bodies and I'm not," I pleaded, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Leo said, smiling a little.

"You're never going to believe what April did!" Donnie shouted. That got my attention.

"OMG Donnie!" I yelled sarcastically. "What happened?"

"She kissed me!" Well that lovely statement made Mikey spit his freaking pizza all over my face. Nasty!

"Oops..." He said. "Sorry Rach." I stood up.

"I going to wash my face," I said, walking over to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and then dried it with a, I'm hoping, clean towel. I noticed that a teenage girl followed me. I'm guessing that was Karai.

"Hi..." I said. She just stared at me with a cocked head.

"Are you new here?" She asked. Oh yeah, she has like, no idea who I am.

"Yeah, I showed up yesterday and Mikey accidentally mutated me, so I'm kinda stuck here now," I explained.

"Oh..." She said, walking away. Well she's a talkative person. I walked back to the couch to find the guys in the same position they were when I left. I could tell they were talking about a secret or something, because as soon as they saw me, they shut right up.

"Anyways..." I said abnormally loud, "Donnie, why did April kiss you?" His cheeks flushed red.

"Uh... it was only on the cheek, but to me it's a big deal," He said. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" All 4 turtles were focused on me. My cheeks flushed pink.

"Um..." I hesitated. "Nope. Haven't found the right guy I guess."

"What kind of guy do you like?" Mikey asked in curiosity. Why were they asking me this stuff?

"I don't know. I've never thought about it," I shrugged. It's not like anyone would like me anyways.

"C'mon, everyone has a type of person they like!" Mikey said, eager to hear my answer. I looked over at Raph and smirked.

"I guess I like tough guys who can be sweethearts," I said, winking at him. His cheeks burned red and Donnie nudged his shoulder.

"I told you!" Donnie whispered over to Raph, making his blush turn even deeper.

"But it doesn't matter," I said, looking back at Mikey. "Since I'm like this now, no guy would ever want me."

"Fish-Face seemed interested in you," Mikey smiled. I shot him an evil glare and crossed my arms.

"That thing is UGLY!" I shouted, "Kinda like me, I guess..." Raph jumped in.

"Fish Face is definitely ugly, but you aren't!" He shouted, "You are a beautiful girl and I think your eyes make you look even cuter!" I think we all stared at him with shocked expressions for making that statement.

But why would he say- wait. How could I not see this before?! He likes me! I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out!

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say. For once in my life, I'm completely speechless. And I'm pretty sure that my cheeks turned deep red. Like, pizza sauce red. At least Mikey was there at that time.

"I'm gonna order another pizza," He said, breaking the silence. "Rach, want to come with?" I looked over at him.

"Um... yeah. S-Sure..." I said quietly. He immediately called the pizza place and we left.

"How do you pick it up?" I asked. "I thought you guys didn't want to be exposed."

"We don't; I usually pick it up at a grate not too far from here," He said, walking through the sludge. Ew Mikey! Walk on the side for gosh sakes!

After about a minute of watching him walk through crap, my thoughts turned over to what Raph had said.

_"__You are a beautiful girl and I think your eyes make you look even cuter!" _His words bounced around the inside of my head. I... I've never been complemented like that before. I just... can't believe he said-

"I know your thinking about Raph," Mikey said, interrupting my thoughts. Was he like, reading my mind or something?

"I just... don't get why he said that," I stated, staring down at my feet. Wow these things grew small!

"Can't you see?" He said looking me in the eye, "He likes you!" Even though I already knew it, I still perked up a little.

"Really?" I asked, "Why?"

"You saved his life, you mutated into a lizard thingy-"

"Thanks to you," I muttered.

"Hey! You should've known that I can't be trusted with that stuff!" He said loudly. "Anyways, thinks your eyes are sweet too."

"Wow..." I said, the shock clear in my tone. "I always thought my eyes were kinda... you know... freaky."

"I think they're pretty cool," He said. I smiled.

"You're probably the nicest person I've ever met," I said, nudging his shoulder.

"I know," He smiled. "I'm good at that." We stepped up to a metal grate, where I'm guessing the pizza guy was waiting.

"Hey! Down here!" He shouted up at the guy. The guy looked down at him, well his voice, and slipped the pizza through grate.

"How much?" I asked, pulling out a stack of cash.

"$7.50," He said. I pulled out a ten and handed it up to him.

"Keep the change," I said as we started to walk back. We arrived into to the lair, where the guys were waiting for us. I couldn't look at Raph; I was just too shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm going into the dojo to train," I whispered to Mikey.

"Whatever..." He said with a mouth full of pizza. Again dude, that's nasty.

I really needed to start training again. I haven't trained in three days at least and I was gonna go crazy if I didn't do something. Splinter was in there in a meditative position.

"Would it be okay if I trained?" I asked.

"Go ahead," He said, not opening an eye. Wow, he's really good.

I pulled out my phone and pressed on my training app. I personally made this app for my use only. One, because I made it. And two, because it's freaking awesome!

"Welcome, Rachel," The robotic voice on my phone said. "Who do you wish to fight?" I pressed 'Tiger Claw' {I recently added him}, and then advanced.

"Begin!" I yelled. A hologram of Tiger Claw jumped out of my phone and got into a fighting stance.

He started to shoot so I blocked the shots with my katana blade. I ducked when he swung his sword at me. I punched him in the gut with my fist.

9 more hits and I win the match. He shot an ice blast at me, which I of course dodged. I delivered a blow to his arm, face and legs.

6 more. He threw several shurikens at me, which I caught and threw back.

2 more. It started to get more challenging. I kicked him right where the sun don't shine. Heh, weak spot. He crouched over and I jabbed one of my katanas in his face, winning the match.

"Battle won!" The robotic voice shouted, "Would you like to fight again?" I selected no.

"I need to fight real people, not holograms," I muttered to myself.

I looked over at the entrance of the dojo only to find the guys staring at me in awe. Um... how long have they been watching me?

"Wow..." I heard Raph whisper. My cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink.

"That was sweet!" Donnie yelled, "You created a digital hologram that came out of your phone! And it looked so realistic!" I guess Splinter watched too.

"Yes. That was excellent Rachel," He said, making me jump. I put a hand on my chest.

"Sorry, you scared me," I said. "I thought you were meditating."

"I was, but I was curious to see how you fight," He said. "You are a very skilled kunoichi."

"Thanks," I stated. Leo stepped over to me.

"You know, if you want to practice, you can always fight us," He offered. Hahaha! You sound like you're gonna win!

"Yes, a new opponent for them would be great," Splinter added. I looked up at Splinter and then back at the turtles.

"I don't know..." I said, looking at each of them, particularly Raph. "I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Pah-leaze," Raph boasted. "It would take a LOT to hurt me!" You wanna go buddy?

"Fine," I shrugged. "But don't cry when I beat you up."

"Sons, into position," Splinter ordered. "Rachel, who would you wish to go against first?" I instantly thought of Raph.

"I don't care," I said. "They can choose."

"I'll go first," Donnie volunteered. I snorted.

"Whatevs," I smirked. "But just to warn you, a stick won't defeat me." The other guys laughed as Donnie's cheeks turned pink. We both got into position, ready to battle.

"Ha' chiman!" Splinter shouted. Donnie charged at me, trying to strike me with his staff. I back-flipped out of the way. I turned my katanas into a steel rod and hit the backs of Donnie's knees, causing him to fall over.

I thought about the battle with him and Raph. Raph did use a technique that was quite effective...

I took my chance and stole his staff.

"Hey!" He yelped. I broke his staff over my knee and jabbed one of the halves in his stomach. He dropped to his knees and waved his hands.

"I'm down!" He gasped. I threw the broken pieces of the staff to the side. Mikey stepped up next.

"Bring it on, Rach!" He shouted. I got into position and changed my weapon into a pair of nun-chucks. I twirled them in my hands and then charged at Mikey. He tried to strike, but I slammed a chuck on his head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

He started to rub his head, so I made my move. I kicked him hard in the stomach. He crouched over and I kicked his face, making him fly backwards into the wall.

Leo stepped up next. I switched my nun-chucks into a pair of swords, ready to fight. Leo charged at me, swinging his katanas at me. I blocked his blows and kicked his stomach.

He seemed unfazed, since he charged straight at me again. He swung his katanas at me and one of the blades actually hit my arm. I felt the sharp weapon slice my flesh, making me back up a little.

"Owie!" I whispered. Leo stopped and looked at me.

"Do you need to stop?" He asked, the concern clear in his voice. I looked over at him, clutching my arm. No way am I gonna let them think I'm a wimp.

"No, I'm fine." I winced. I gripped my swords, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I finally knocked his katanas out of his hands. I took the butt of my sword and hit his temple, instantly stunning him and then kicked him over to Donnie.

"I'm out..." He mumbled. I turned to Raph.

"You're the last one Raph, bring it on." He stepped over to me and examined my arm. I switched my katanas into my pair of Sai.

"I don't know..." He said, letting go of my arm. "What about your arm?"

"I can deal with that later!" I shouted, "Unless, you're scared." I smiled and he scowled.

"Let's do this!" He shouted. We got into position and I let go of my arm. He charged for me and I did a flip over his shell. I turned around and ran straight towards him.

I tried kicking him in the face, but he caught my leg.

"Oh geez!" I screamed. He forced me into a back-flip and slammed me to the ground. I was stunned for a second, but I jumped back up.

He looked kinda shocked for a moment, but he twirled his Sai and charged at me again. I quickly jumped out of the way.

I thought about what to do next. Should I do it? Yeah, I'm gonna do it.

He turned around and I instantly jabbed my foot where the sun doesn't shine. Sorry Raphie.

"Oomph!" He squeaked. He crouched over and I kicked his face, ending the last fight.

"Ya' men!" Splinter shouted. Raph slowly got up from his injury, groaning slightly. Heh, sorry 'bout that.

"Too easy..." I muttered. "Ow." I clutched my arm, which was hurting really bad.

"I can get the first-aid kit," Raph stated, slowly walking out.

"Sorry Rachel," Leo said, walking over to me.

"It's okay," I replied. "It's not the worst injury I've ever had." The guys yawned; guess it's late or something.

"We're going to bed," Donnie yawned.

"Okay," I said, watching them leave. "Night."

"Night," They said in unison.

"Good night Rachel," Splinter said, going into his room and pulling the wall shut. Raph came back into the dojo with a first-aid kit in his hand. He ran right over to me and ripped my arm out of my hand that was clutching it.

"OW!" I yelped loudly.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized. He took out some things and started to wrap my arm.

I realized how close he was to me. Wonder he knows how close he is to my lips right now. My cheeks started to burn at that thought. He cut some tape and threw all the stuff back in the box.

"There you go," He said, letting go of my arm. I rubbed it softly.

"Thanks," I said. We stood there in awkward silence until I just couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned closer to him and kissed him right on the cheek. That's right; I KISSED HIS FREAKING CHEEK! HAHA! VICTORY FOR ME BABY!

He just stared at me with a shocked expression as a blush slowly creeped onto his face. I smiled and winked at him then walked out to the couch. I think my blush was so deep that it was embedded in my cheek bones. I laid down on the couch and shut my eyes, still smiling in my sleep.


	14. Chapter 14- Their Moment

**Mikey: She doesn't own us, just her OCs**

**tmntlover65: When did you get here?**

**Mikey: *smiles* You had pizza is your fridge so I had to come**

**tmntlover65: *smiles back* Okay. On with the story! **

About an hour later, I heard footsteps come over and stop behind me. I pretended that I was still asleep.

"You asleep Rach?" Raph whispered. I rolled over onto my side to confirm his answer. Raph just smiled and left for his room.

I sat up and stretched when I knew he was gone. I haven't been able to fall asleep ever since I kissed his cheek. He he!

I covered my mouth to hold in my girly giggle. Ugh... stupid girliness. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen.

12:30 a.m. Hm... I feel like going to the surface. I could really go for some fresh air.

I wrote a note: I went to the surface. I should be back by 6. –Rachel, and put it on the table just in case. I walked over to the entrance.

"I'll be back before they wake up," I mumbled. I started to head out, but I accidentally brushed my hand against a bottle, making it crash to the floor. It made a supremely loud crash. Oh, why did it have to be glass?

I stopped for a second to make sure I didn't wake anyone up. I didn't hear anyone, so I quickly ran out.

I popped open the manhole cover and climbed out. I started to jump on the rooftops, looking for something to do.

"It's just not the same without Preston," I sighed, sitting on a ledge of an apartment building. New York was so beautiful at night. I looked up at the bright moon and thought about Raph. He is so cute.

I smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Yeah, the sewers definitely smell bad. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Need to clear your head?" I heard a guy say. I turned around, pulling out my Sai. Oh, it's just Raph. I put my weapons back.

"Yeah," I said. "How did you know I was up here?"

"I heard a crash in the kitchen, so I went to check it out and I found your note," He explained. "And besides, you weren't sleeping on the couch."

"Sorry, I just needed to come up here for a little bit," I said. "I've just had to deal with so much over these last few days." I looked down at my hands. "Especially this."

He walked over next to me and sat down. I just stared up at the moon. Raph stared at me, making me feel so awkward.

"So..." Raph said, finally breaking the silence. "How's your arm?"

"Okay, I guess," I said. I looked over at him and examined his shell.

"How did you crack your shell?" I asked, observing the lightning shaped crack in his shell.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I think it came with me when I mutated."

"How did that happen?" I asked out of curiosity. He looked up at the moon and sighed.

"What happened was 15 years ago, Splinter was leaving a pet store with 4 baby turtles, which were obviously us," He explained. "He brushed against a guy, who turned out to be a Kraang droid, and he felt something "off" about the guy. Out of curiosity, he decided to follow him."

"When he did, the Kraang were exchanging mutagen and they spotted him watching them. They started to approach him, saying that he couldn't live to tell anyone what he saw. Of course, being a ninja master, he set us down and fought the guys. The mutagen dropped and broke on the ground, causing him to mutate into a rat. We of course became humanoid turtles." I just stared at him, letting what he had just said soak in.

"Wow," I said awestruck. "So the Kraang were still around like 15 years ago."

"Yeah, they've been around for centuries," He said. I smirked and then yawned. I checked my phone.

1:10 a.m. I felt tired again for some reason, but I really didn't want to leave. This moment was just too perfect.

So I decided to just lean my head on into Raph's plastron and slowly close my eyes. He seemed a little shocked at first, but he put his arm around me. It totally felt like our moment.

That's when I felt a hot blast hit my back, causing me to fly forward. Luckily, Raph caught my foot before I completely flew off the roof. Thank gosh he has ninja skills! He pulled me up slowly and helped me stand up.

"You okay?" He asked. My eyes continued to spin until I finally regained my balance.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, looking at who shot us. Tiger Claw.

"Sorry, but the date is over!" He growled. I'm pretty sure that both of our faces burned with blushes. I gripped my Sai and Raph did the same.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I cried, charging straight at him. He just simply flew over me, He must've seen my bandaged arm so he kicked it hard.

"Ow!" I yelped, clutching my arm. I swear that Raph started to growl at him. That is until Tiger Claw grabbed me and started to fly off.

"Raph!" I screamed. He stared up at me with a panicked expression until he shook it off and started to chase after us.

I tried everything I could to get him to let me go. He started scratching me with his claws and punching me, making it even more difficult.

He finally got sick of it, so he hit my head and I was out. He flew straight up into the sky, his grip loosening slightly. I knew that a fall from there would be fatal.

"You want me to let go so bad?" He shouted, "Then here you go!" He let go of me and flew away, smiling evilly. I started to plummet towards the earth.

This is it. My death was about to happen. I was never going to be able to tell Raph how I felt, never going to be able to kill the Shredder, never going to be able to be there for the guys. Not going to be able to protect them. I'm... I'm so sorry guys.

Just I was about to hit a rooftop, I felt a strong set of hands catch me. Really?! I just went through a whole freaking list of things I wanted to do for absolutely nothing?! Wait, who caught me?

"Rachel? Rachel?! Rachel don't do this to me!" Raph panicked. He moved me closer to his face and then he sighed in relief.

"Still breathing, thank GOSH!" He shouted. He hugged me tighter to his plastron.

"Let's get you back to the lair," He said softly. Wow, that's the softest tone he's ever managed.

He jumped off the roof and ran over to the closest manhole cover, opening it and plunging in. He literally sprinted towards the lair. Geez... guessing I look pretty bad.

He jumped over the turnstiles and gently set me down on the couch. The other guys were awake.

"So did you find out what made that-" Donnie stopped talking and looked down at me.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, rushing over. I made a small moan as I woke up.

"Mikey! Get an ice pack!" Raph ordered. Mikey nodded and quickly ran into the kitchen.

"What exactly happened?" Leo asked. Raph looked over at him.

"She went to the surface and I followed her," Raph said, "Tiger Claw showed up, grabbed her, flew into the sky, obviously beat her up, and then dropped her like a dead weight." Mikey came back in with an ice pack.

"Ow, my head..." I groaned, clutching my forehead. Mikey handed Raph the ice pack and he gingerly put it on my head.

"Just let her rest," He said. "She's hurt pretty bad." The guys nodded and walked away, but Raph stayed right next to me. He does have a soft side! I knew it!

He started to slowly rub my left shoulder with his free hand, making my eyes feel droopy from how relaxing that felt. Dang this guy can give a massage!

"Go to sleep Rachel. You need it," Raph said softly as he continued to rub my shoulder. I let out a small yawn and let my eyes fall shut.


	15. Chapter 15- Guts and Glory

**tmntlover65: I own TMNT! MWHAHA *ahem* Just kidding, I only own my OCs**

I woke up when I felt something being forced into my mouth. I opened my eyes to find Mikey trying to shove a spoon in my mouth. Uh... what the heck are you doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked. Mikey looked over at my open eyes.

"Oh!" He smiled, putting a pot aside, "You're awake!" I thought Raph was still with me, but all I found was a pillow. I frowned in disappointment.

"So..." Mikey said, closing in on my face. "What really happened between you and Raph?" My cheeks flushed pink.

"Not much..." I said, looking over at a random wall.

"C'mon!" He said, "Give me the deats!" I looked over at him. Well... I guess I can tell him.

"We talked..." I smirked. "But then I got tired, so I leaned into him and he put his arm around me so I wouldn't fall."

"Things are getting serious between you two," Mikey smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't say that, but I did kiss his cheek in the dojo last night." Crap; did I just say that out loud?

"No way!" Mikey shouted. The other guys came running over to us.

"Don't tell Leo or Donnie!" I whispered. He nodded and Raph ran over to feel my head.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"It's pounding," I said, touching it gently. He felt my head also, making my cheeks feel hot.

"Yeah, just stay here while we go," He ended, running towards the entrance. Mikey jumped up and ran after his brothers.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Mikey stopped and turned around to face me.

"We're going on a mission," He said like it was totally obvious. How the heck was I supposed to know? They ran out, sheathing their weapons on the way.

"Bye!" I shouted. I sat up and felt my head. Heh, Raph touched my head.

"You okay, princess?" Karai asked, walking towards me.

"Pah-lease," I rolled my eyes. "If anyone's the princess, it's you."

"Whatever," She scoffed.

"Don't you think I look weird?" I asked, "Why would you talk to a mutant freak?" She gave me a shocked expression.

"Rachel," She smirked, sitting down next to me. "My father is a mutant rat and my brothers are mutant turtles. Talking to a mutant doesn't bother me."

I smiled at her response. She was nicer than I thought.

We talked for a little bit, about random things, and I got us some pizza. Hey, a girl's gotta eat sometimes. While we were eating, we started talking about the guys.

"I really think Mikey is funny and probably the nicest, but he's not the exactly the smartest," I laughed.

"I agree with you," She also laughed. "And Donnie is a total dork. Plus, he's head over heels in love with April." We both laughed even harder.

"He's never gonna get her," I said, biting into another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I know, but never tell that to his face," She said. "I heard that he ran off when Raph told him that."

"Raph is just like that," I said thinking about him. "He speaks what's on his mind." She paused a second before talking again.

"You know, I think Raph likes you," She said. I gave her a "duh" look.

"No way!" I yelled sarcastically, "I haven't noticed!" She laughed and then got serious.

"No seriously, he really likes you," She stated. "Do you know how many times he checked on you while you were sleeping? Probably at least every 10 minutes."

"That's creepy," I muttered. She smirked.

"I bet he's just dying to ask you out on a date," She said, finishing her slice. Dude, she's literally had one slice of pizza this entire time.

"Really?" I asked kinda shocked, "You think he'd do that?

"Yeah, he probably would if he had the guts to," She said, eating a piece of pepperoni.

"That's sweet, but it's kinda still creepy how he checked on me like, every 10 minutes."

"I know right?" She replied, "I think Leo checks on me before he goes to bed too."

"He probably doesn't want you running off again," I stated.

"Yeah, but I do know he did like me before he found out I was his sister," She said, smiling a little.

"Really?" I asked, "Did you like him?" Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Um... I don't know..." She looked over at the wall. Psh... that wasn't obvious.

"C'mon," I nudged her shoulder. "You can trust me with a secret." She looked back at me.

"Well, sort of..." She sighed, looking at the ground. "I guess I liked his niceness and fighting skills."

"Oh really?" Leo said, coming in the lair. Karai's head snapped around and her eyes widened.

"Leo!" She shouted, "I was talking about... uh... Splinter!" She smiled nervously and started to sweat. Wow, she's a horrible liar.

"Uh huh," He smirked, looking at her nervous figure. "Sure." Karai just looked back at me and then ran into the dojo. I felt bad for her. She just revealed her old crush right in front of him.

"I see you're doing better," Raph said, coming over to sit by me.

"Yeah..." I smiled. I'm sorry, I just feel so nervous from yesterday! I mean, first I kissed him and then-

A gross, squishy, pink Kraang brain splattered onto my lap, cutting me off from my thoughts completely.

"What's this for?" I asked, poking the brain.

"For a retro-mutagen," He said. "I figured you were sick of being a lizard." I looked over at him and straight into his green eyes. God he's cute.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, "I just got used to my new body."

"Oh..." He said. "What do we do with that then?" He pointed to the brain. We both smiled evilly and ran into Donnie's lab.

"Your move first!" I shouted over at Raph. He took out one of his Sai and cut the brain's tentacles off. Then he tossed it over to me.

I took out my Sai and cut the brain in half. I tossed one half to Raph and kept the other to myself. I took out the heart and squished it.

"Ew..." I giggled.

"Hey Rach, look at this," Raph said, holding something. I looked over and he had a little portal in his hand.

"Be careful with that," I said cautiously. "It's a poop portal."

"Gross!" He yelled, tossing the portal aside.

I tore all the guts out of my half and threw them at Raph. I laughed at how horrified he looked. He tore out all the guts from his half and threw them at me.

"Oh, it's on now!" I screamed. I threw the heart at him. He threw a stomach back.

Wow, I was having a guts war with my new crush. Talk about 'romantic.'

We threw random body parts, making a total mess, when Donnie walked in, making us both freeze. He didn't bother to look up to see what we were doing.

"Okay guys," He said, holding more canisters of mutagen. "Is that a yes or no on making retro-"

He looked up and gasped. I wouldn't blame him; there was blood and guts everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on... well... us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY LAB?!" He yelled. Geez... I think the floor vibrated. Mikey, Leo, and Splinter rushed in to see what was going on. They all gasped too.

"Uh... would you believe a guts bomb went off?" I asked him.

"NO!" He burst.

"What happened in here?!" Splinter yelled, looking at each of us. I realized the heart was in my hands, so I quickly put them behind my back. Leo saw me do that.

"What's in your hand?" He asked. I rocked back and forth on my feet.

"Nothing..." I said, trying to sound innocent. Yeah, I'm a terrible liar too.

Splinter walked over to my hands and opened them up. I looked up at him slowly. He just stared down at me and picked up the heart.

"What is this?" He asked calmly.

"Um... a heart..." I said nervously. "From a Kraang." Splinter dropped the heart and it splattered on the floor. It took all of my strength not to laugh at the sound it made.

"Will you explain how this happened?!" Splinter yelled sternly.

"Well, you see Sensei, Rach and me were, um... dissecting the brain and uh...-"

"We started a guts war," I finished for him. Splinter looked at both of us. I looked over at Raph and then down at the floor.

"You will clean Donatello's lab!" He ordered, "Now!" Raph bowed to his Sensei, but I wasn't about to waste an entire afternoon cleaning.

"And what if we don't?" I asked menacingly. All the guys stared at me with shocked expressions. Splinter stopped and jabbed a finger under my chin.

"Ah! Ah! Okay, okay we will clean the entire lab!" I said very quickly. Splinter smiled and walked out the door.

"You don't mess with Splinter," Leo smiled before walking out.

"I think I know that now!" I shouted, rubbing my chin.


	16. Chapter 16- Crazy Crush

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But yeah... here's some more chapters!**

**Raph: Forgetting something?**

**tmntlover65: *thinks for a sec* Oh yeah! I don't own TMNT, but I own my OCs**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**{RAPH'S P.O.V.}**

As we were cleaning up our disgusting mess, which, by the way, was totally worth it, I thought about Rachel.

I looked over to where she was cleaning. She was squishing a heart and giggling. I smiled.

She's really weird, but yet hot at the same time! Is this what having a crush feels like? Her bright purple eyes looked over at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, cocking her head a little. My cheeks burned and I quickly looked away to hide my blush. She rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning her side. She is so... so like me! She looked down at the portal I threw earlier.

"Maybe we should give this to Donnie," She spoke. "You know, let him check it out."

"Sure," I said. She walked over to the table and set it down. Seriously though, she was almost same species as me, but she looked so different! I mean, my brothers and I are more muscular, have thick bodies and shells and face masks.

Now her, she looked so different! She still had small muscles, but her body was WAY more slender than us. Heh, not that I'm staring or anything.

Also, she had a tail with a few spikes on it, which looked so freaking awesome! Plus she had a poufy ponytail and a bow around her neck. She explained that part, but I still didn't get it. I did wonder though why the bow was red.

Hm... she did say her favorite color was red. You know, my mask is-

"I'm done Raph!" She said, breaking my thoughts. She looked over at me and put her hands on her hips. "Ugh... you barely touched your side!"

I looked at her side. Sparkling clean. I looked at my side. Yeah, I see what she meant. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you," She stated, holding up a garbage bag. "Put the guts in here."

We went to work cleaning my side. She cleaned the walls while I mopped the floor. I hate cleaning. It's so unmanly.

"I can tell you hate this," She pointed out, peering over her shoulder. I laughed.

"What gave that away?" I asked sarcastically. She laughed and turned to face me.

"Because you suck at cleaning," She said. No freaking duh.

"That's obvious," I said, turning back around to mop the floor.

"Whoa!" I heard her scream. I turned back around to see what her deal was. She had slipped on the intestines and landed straight on her butt. She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for catching me," She smiled.

"No problem," I smirked.

"Would you care if I played some music?" She asked, pulling out her phone. Why not pour some sparkles on me too?

"Go for it," I replied. I braced myself for some girly crap, but what I heard actually shocked me. She listens to hard rock?

"This music is awesome!"

"It's my favorite kind!" We cleaned the rest of the lab listening to that awesome music.

"I still can't believe you talked back to Splinter!" I yelled over the song.

"Yeah, but next time stop me before I say something stupid!" She yelled back. I couldn't blame her. That pressure point hurts like crazy!

When we were done, she grabbed her phone and stopped the playing the music.

"What time is it?" She asked her phone.

"10:45 p.m.," It said.

"Oooo..." She said, looking over at me and smiling. "I know what we can do with these!" She held up the garbage bag. "Follow me and shush!"

We tiptoed out of the lab and all the guys were watching T.V. They looked up when we came out.

"What's in the bag?" Mikey asked.

"Guts and blood," Rachel said, hoisting the bag over her shoulder. "Awesome right?" The guys just stared at her.

"You're so weird," Leo said, looking back at the T.V. What's wrong with being weird?

"I know!" She shrieked, "I'm going to dispose these."

"Whatever," Donnie groaned. We walked straight into Donnie's room.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. She pulled out Donnie's pillow from its case.

"You'll see..." She whispered back. She slipped the bag of guts into the pillow case.

"Oh..." I said, silently laughing.

We hid the pillow under his bed and then walked out. Rachel had a sly look on her face. Donnie's reaction was gonna be so hilarious!


	17. Chapter 17- Cuddling Prank

**tmntlover65: Sadly, I still don't own TMNT**

**{RACHEL'S P.O.V.}**

"Guts are disposed!" I announced. All the guys yawned, but I wasn't really that tired.

"Good, but we are going to bed," Donnie said, standing up and stretching.

"Whatever, but Rach and me aren't tired, so we'll just watch some T.V.," Raph said, nudging my shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Whatever," Mikey yawned. The guys walked into their rooms, but Donnie never reacted.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered, "He's sleeping on the bag!"

"That's so gross," Raph whispered back. We both sat on the couch in an awkward silence.

"So..." I finally said, "What do you watch?"

"Oh! Uh... this," He said, turning the channel. Oh! Thank gosh it wasn't Space Heroes. I literally cannot stand that show. This show looked like some kind of dubbed animae thing.

I yawned and fluttered my eyes shut. Why was I so sleepy all of a sudden? Was it because I mutated into a lizard?

I think I leaned on Raph's plastron again because I felt him wrap his arm around me. Ha, he's so sweet.

I was lost in a dream when Donnie's scream pierced throughout the lair. Took you this long to figure out? I smiled, but didn't move. He ran out to the couch with the bag of guts gripped his hand.

"What is this?!" He shouted. I cuddled up closer to Raph.

You see, when I have a good dream I cuddle next to something. I have no idea why, but that's just what I do. But usually it was a pillow, but Raph was sitting right there... so yeah.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raph whispered. "She's sleeping!" Donnie looked down at me.

"Did you put her there?" He whispered when he realized I cuddled up close to Raph.

"Nope," Raph said. "All her." Mikey and Leo ran out to the couch.

"What's all the yelling-" Mikey covered Leo's mouth. Thank you Mikey.

"Shhhh..." He said, pointing to me. "Rach is sleeping." Leo looked down at me with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Did you-"

"All her bro, all her," Raph said, smiling slightly. Leo smiled.

"Sure, whatever." They all went back to their bedrooms after Raph shooed them off so I could sleep. Raph softly rubbed my shoulder and I dozed back off.


	18. Chapter 18- Date!

**tmntlover65: Eh?**

**Raph: Nope.**

**tmntlover65: *frowns* Didn't think so...**

I awoke to the bag of freaking guts sitting directly on my stomach.

"Gross!" I shrieked. I picked up the bag and stepped over to Donnie's room. I peered in slowly. He was still sleeping. Perfect.

I took the bag of guts and poured them all over his body, leaving the bag on him. I sprinted out of his room and jumped straight onto the couch.

He immediately woke up screaming. I laughed and heard everyone running out of their rooms. I quickly pretended I was still sleeping.

"Donnie?!" Leo yelled, "What happened?!"

"I woke up with this all over me!" He screamed, pointing to all the guts I had just dumped on him. I heard Raph laughing and I smiled.

"Who did it?" Mikey asked.

"The only person who had the bag!" Donnie yelled, pointing out at me. "Rachel!" I heard the guys running over to me.

"How could she have done this?" Raph asked, looking over at his brother. "She's still sleeping."

"Oh, is she?" Donnie asked in disbelief. He came over and kicked my arm really hard. It took all my strength not to scream in pain.

"Dude?!" Raph yelled, "Why would you do that?! Her arm still hurts!" I felt Donnie's presence very close to my face. You are SO freaking lucky that I'm fake sleeping right now.

"I guess you're right..." He said, finally backing away. "But how did this happen?!" Mikey and Leo followed Donnie to his room to look for clues or something. Raph looked over at me and I smiled.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No, prob," He said, following his brothers. I sat up and clutched my now, re-injured arm. Gosh Donnie! That really freaking hurt!

I looked at my phone. 8:56 a.m. I felt like meditating, so I went into the dojo and sat down on my knees.

I thought about what I did last night. I cuddled up to Raph! I felt like a giddy butterfly. Wow, did I seriously just think that?

As I was in my thoughts, I heard someone walk in, totally ruining my meditation.

"You do that stuff to?" Mikey asked, "I thought Splinter was the only one who did that."

"Sometimes I just need to clear my mind and think," I said. He sighed.

"You know you were cuddling with Raph last night, right?" He asked. Leave it to him to ask. My cheeks burned.

"Um... I don't know," I said. "Was I?"

"Yeah, you were right next to him," He said, smirking slightly.

"Oh..." I said. "I guess I didn't realize." Well I did, but he doesn't need to know that right?

"Sure, whatever," He smiled. I started my meditation again. Sure, I cuddled up to-

"Rachel!" Donnie yelled, stepping into the dojo.

"What?!" I shouted, getting annoyed.

"How do I get this stuff off?" He asked, pointing to the guts. Okay brainiac, I thought you could figure that one out yourself.

"Take a shower," I said in a dumified tone.

"Oh, okay," He said walking out. I gave up the meditation and stood up.

I checked my arm. It was still burning really bad. Maybe it was a permanent injury. Well, I already knew there was going to be a scar.

_'__A scar of when I first kissed Raph,'_ I thought, smiling. I heard someone walk up behind me.

"How's your arm now?" Raph asked, "You know, since Donnie kicked it."

"It burns," I replied, turning around to face him.

We stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. It was probably only like 5 seconds though. I could tell Raph wanted to ask me something.

"What do you want Raph?" I asked. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab a pizza tonight," He said. "You know. Eat it on a rooftop."

Wh-what? D-did he... did he just... huh? I'm pretty sure I'm still dreaming or something because it kinda sounded like he just asked me out.

He just stared into my eyes, which were pleading for a 'yes.' Okay, this is reality Rachel. Snap out of it and answer the guy! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! SAY FREAKING YES!

"Sure," I finally squeaked. Okay, I was aiming for a yes but sure will cover it.

"Oh thank gosh!" He said looking relieved. "*Ahem* I mean that's cool. 9:45. Be ready." He walked out, leaving me to process what had just happened. Karai walked in and smiled when she saw my shocked face.

"Told you," She said, walking by me. Whoa... this is freaking real!

"You... you were right!" I stuttered.

"Enjoy your date princess," She said. I couldn't move; I was still in shock.


	19. Chapter 19- Ditchin' Date

**tmntlover65: *crying***

**Mikey: Why are you crying?**

**tmntlover65: *sniffs* B-because! I don't o-own you guys!**

**Leo: *rolls eyes* You are so dramatic...**

This day couldn't have gone by any slower. The other guys must've been clueless about the "date" because they weren't asking me countless questions about it. Which is good because I think they would want their heads to stay intact for at least another year.

When 9:35 rolled around, I was getting super fluttery. I was so nervous because... well... I've never been on a date before!

I could tell Raph was nervous too, because he's been avoiding me all day. And every time he did see me, he smiled.

When 9:45 finally did come, we snuck out to the surface with smiles on both of our faces. I went to get the pizza while Raph waited on the roof. I snuck in through the back and took a pizza when the employee went to lock the place.

I ran back to the roof Raph was supposed to be on and looked around. He wasn't there.

"Huh?" I said, the shock clear in my tone. Did he ditch me?! My first date ever and the guy leaves. Are you freaking kidding me!

I called his t-phone. He didn't answer.

"Oh no!" I whispered. Okay, I was starting to get somewhat worried. Someone must've kidnapped Raph! But who would've- Tiger Claw. That dirtbag! I dropped the pizza and immediately called Mikey's phone.

_"__Hello?"_ He said, sounding sleepy. Oh yeah, he was asleep.

"Mikey!" I said, "Look you need to-"

_"__Rach? What are you doing on the surface?"_ He asked. How the heck does he know I'm on the surface?

"No time to explain!" I said, "I think Raph got captured by Tiger Claw!"

_"__What were you doing with Raph?" _He asked. I could just tell he was smiling. My cheeks burned red.

"You're really doing that now!" I yelled, "Just get your shells up here!"

_"__Okay,"_ He said, hanging up.

I sprinted to Shredder's lair and found Raph chained to the floor. This was the same trick they used on my brother. I threw a knife at the chain just to see if it was a hologram or not.

Nope, this was the real Raph. I quickly jumped down and cut both of the chains from his wrists. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what he said. I ripped the tape off his mouth.

"It's a trap!" He yelled, "You need to go!"

"Not without you," I pleaded, stroking his cheeks with the back of my hand. He smiled as I felt something jab into my back. I lurched forward, right on top of Raph. Heh... awkward.

I climbed off Raph and looked back at the attacker. Tiger Claw. Dude, he seriously needs to get a life.

"Seriously!" I shouted, "You again?!"

"I will have my revenge for you attacking me," He growled. "Plus, you will regret cutting off my tail!" Heh, forgot about that.

"Hey! What happened that day was your fault. Not mine!" I snapped back. He took out a dart blower and aimed it straight at Raph. He blew on the end and a dart soared out.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping in front of him. The dart hit me directly in my neck. Ugh... I hate needles so much. I quickly yanked it out and examined it.

"Poison!" I observed, clearly knowing this type of dart. Tiger Claw smiled in success and walked out. He must've planned that I would take the blow! Stupid jackass.

I pulled out my phone and quickly called Donnie before I passed out.

_"__Hey Rach,"_ He greeted like nothing bad was happening. Psh, if only you were here right now.

"Duh... Donnie," I stuttered. "I was just hit with a poison dart. Bru... bring an antidote." I heard him gasp on the other line.

"Hurry," I mumbled. I passed out and dropped my phone on the hard floor.

_"__Rachel? RACHEL?!"_ Donnie yelled, _"Guys we have to hurry!"_


	20. Chapter 20- Love is a Poison

**tmntlover65: Guess what? I OWN THEM! HAHAHAHA!**

**Raph: No ya don't.**

**tmntlover65: ...Yeah... might've been talking in my sleep... **

**{RAPH'S P.O.V.}**

I replayed the last few minutes in my head.

Rachel jumped in the through the window, cut my chains and freed me. Tiger Claw jumped out of nowhere and hit her with his katana, causing her to fly forward onto me. That was definitely awkward. Rachel was then shot with a poisonous dart, which was supposed to hit me.

She was now passed out on the floor, dying right in front of my eyes. No, this can't happen! I knelt down next to her face.

"Rachel?!" I yelled. She didn't respond. I realized that her chest was barely rising anymore. I was starting to severely panic.

_"__Get ahold of yourself Raphael_!" My brain commanded me. I shook my head out of my thoughts and quickly scooped her up, jumping onto the roof.

"Hurry up Donnie!" I shouted into the air. I saw the guys at a distance just when Rachel stopped breathing. I didn't really have a choice, so I started to breath for her.

Wow, pretty much my first kiss and the girl was practically dead. That's just my freaking luck.

The guys sprinted over to us, each giving me a strange look when they saw I was basically kissing her.

"You're doing that now?!" Mikey yelled, looking at me.

"Really Mikey?!" I retorted, "She stopped breathing!" He crossed his arms.

"Sure..." He said in disbelief. I sighed.

"Just... don't tell her okay?" I said quietly.

"Can do," Mikey smiled. Yeah right; he's gonna tell her as soon as we get back. Just wait.

Donnie stabbed a shot in her arm and applied the whatever antidote was in it. She shot right up and gasped for air. Then her eyes rolled back and she passed back out. This time I caught her before she hit the roof.

"Don't worry, that's just a side effect," Donnie assured me. I didn't care, at least she was breathing.

"So, what were you guys doing up there?" Mikey asked while I carried Rachel down to the lair. My cheeks burned red. I really didn't wanna tell them.

"Uh... you know... stuff," I said. Yeah, THAT sounded convincing.

"What kinda stuff?" Leo asked.

"Um..." I really didn't want to tell them, but I couldn't get out of this one. "We were going to eat some pizza, but I was kidnapped by Tiger Claw." The guys laughed.

"You were on a date?" Donnie laughed, "With Rachel?" I SO wanted to slap his face right now. But my hands were full so I instead gave him a death glare and he shut right up. Good boy.

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just get her back to the lair." By the time we got back, she was still passed out so I gently laid her on the couch.

"How long will she be out?" I asked, looking over at Donnie.

"About... another hour," He figured. I didn't want to wait an hour! It was almost 11:00 and I was already pretty tired.

"You can stay up if you want, but we're going back to bed," Leo yawned.

"Whatever," I muttered. I tried to stay up with her, but I ended up falling asleep. I really hoped that she'd be okay...


	21. Chapter 21- Stupid Phone

**tmntlover65: Even though I don't own the guys... I still own my OCs! Yeah!**

**(RACHEL'S P.O.V.)**

I feel like I had just died. My whole body ached so badly, especially my neck.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and instantly felt the presence of someone next to me. I looked to my left and sighed. It was just Raph, but he was sleeping. He looks cute when he's sleeping. Ugh... did I just think that? Well it's true.

I reached for my phone to check the time, but it wasn't there.

"Huh!" I said in surprise. Crap... my phone was at Shredder's still. I really didn't want to go there again, but I have something on there that NO ONE can see.

I slowly got myself to stand up and clutched my neck. Man that seriously hurt! I went to leave the lair, but accidentally tripped over Raph. Stupid clumsy feet! He instantly woke up from my gracefulness.

"Where are you going?" He asked, helping me to my feet. I thought of some lies I could say.

"I'm... uh... getting a drink of water," I said uncertainly. His expression told that he didn't believe me. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm really going to Shredder's lair to get my phone back," I said. "I accidentally dropped it." His eyes widened.

"You are not going to Shedder's lair!" He shouted at me, "You just woke up from a poison dart that Tiger Claw shot at you!" Guess I'll have to use an old tactic.

I stepped up very close to him and put a finger on his plastron. He looked off in different directions and his cheeks flushed red. I could tell he was nervous.

"Sorry Raphael," I said. I slammed my knee into his stomach, which caught him totally off guard. Then I slammed a smoke bomb in his face, making him slump to the ground and close his eyes.

"There's just something on that phone that no one can see!" I shouted, running for the surface.

This was going to be fast. Grab the phone and go. I ran to Shredder's lair and crawled through the crack that was in the window. My phone was still on the floor, thank gosh.

I jumped down and slipped it back in my holster. I heard something behind me and back flipped out of the way. Tiger Claw had tried to strike me.

"You!" I growled, "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Because, I will not rest until you are dead!" He growled back, "But I have to say, your boyfriend will miss you." I could tell my cheeks burned pink.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I squeaked.

"Think about it girl," He said, starting to circle me. "I already killed two of your loved ones. Do you want to make it three?"

"Wait. Two?" I asked, "But I thought you only killed-"

I realized what he meant. He was the one who killed my brother, not the Shredder! He tore up Cy, beat up Preston, and then dropped him off at Baxter's.

I scowled and pulled out my Sai. My eyes turned aflame as I charged straight at him.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed my battle cry.

I pointed my Sai straight at his face. However, that didn't work out as planned. He moved my arm over and one of my Sai struck his paw. He grabbed his hand, causing him to drop one of his energy guns. I shot it off to the side.

"Oh, cool!" I said, "It shoots ice!" I shot a blast at his head, instantly freezing his face. He tried breaking the ice, but I quickly jabbed his good eye with one of my Sai. He screeched in pain.

Seeking my chance, I put my Sai back and tried to jump out of the window. I saw a flash of metal and the Shredder appeared out of the shadows. I went to get grab my Sai, but he threw me to the ground. I hit the floor hard, causing me to black out.

He slashed my forehead with one of his blades. What the heck Shredder?!

"Throw her in the dungeon!" He shouted at the pink fish.

"Yes, Master Shredder," He replied. I felt him grabbing my Sai. Must be he didn't want me breaking out.

He then grabbed me and threw me over my shoulder. I heard a door screech open and I was thrown into the cell. Great, now I really am stuck here.

_'__At least I have my phone,'_ I thought. Stupid Tiger Claw... Why can't he just leave me alone?!


	22. Chapter 22- Stubborn Savior

**tmntlover65: *sigh* I still don't own 'em. But one day, one FATEFUL DAY, I will... maybe**

(RAPH'S P.O.V.)

I woke up slumped on the floor. I was still trying to remember what happened- Oh yeah! Rachel hit me with a smoke bomb, knocking me out cold.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Wake up!" Everyone ran out, including Splinter. Oops... did not mean to wake him.

"What is it Raphael?" He asked.

"It's Rachel!" I stated. "She ran back to Shredder's lair to grab her phone!"

"Why would she do that?" Mikey asked, "It's just a phone."

"She said there was something important on it that no one could see!" I yelled.

"So?" Mikey said. I sighed in frustration.

"Whatever, we just need to go save her," I said, running for the entrance. "She would've been back by now anyways!"

"Hold on Raph," Leo said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around and glared at him.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Maybe she can rescue herself for once," He said. I gave him an "are you crazy" look.

"She could, but I still want to impress her," I said, starting to run again.

"Do you think Tiger Claw killed her?" Donnie asked. I stopped once again and turned to him.

"I hope not!" I yelled. If she died, my heart would literally break in half. I heard Mikey's phone buzz and he pulled it out.

"It's Rach!" He shouted, reading the text.

"She says that she's stuck in Shredder's dungeon and they took her weapons away, so she can't break the lock." Mikey typed something on his phone.

"What are you saying?" I asked. He didn't look up from his phone.

"I asked if she was okay," He said. His phone beeped. "She said she has a giant gash on her forehead from the Shredder and that it's bleeding..." I grabbed Mikey's phone from his hands.

*Hey this is Raph. Did u try 2 bandage it?* I texted.

"Okay guys!" Leo shouted, "We need a plan!" Leave it to him to delay stuff. The phone beeped.

*Do I look like I hav any clothing I can rip off? No I didnt bandage it!* I think my cheeks turned red at her response.

"Raph. You and Mikey rescue Rachel while Donnie and I wait in the Shell-Raiser." I hardly paid attention.

*Sorry just hold ur hand 2 the wound until we get thr* I replied.

"Wait, why aren't you doing anything?" Mikey asked.

"Someone has to be the getaway-"

"Whatever!" I shouted, "Let's just go!" We took off in different directions. Mikey and I started running towards Shredder's lair. The phone beeped.

*Dont bother! Shredders waiting 4 u guys!* She informed.

*But we hav 2 save u* I replied.

*If u hav 2 so bad then go underground!* She responded.

She was getting mad, I could just tell. I guess I needed to stop protecting her all the time. I didn't bother texting back because I sensed her anger.

"She said to go underground," I told Mikey. He nodded and we opened another manhole cover, dunking into the disgusting sludge beneath.


	23. Chapter 23- Claws and Blood

**tmntlover65: Me own my OC. Me no own guys. **

**Mikey: Why are you talking like a cave-woman?**

**tmntlover65: *smiles* 'Cause I feel like it!**

(RACHEL'S P.O.V.)

As the guys were coming to rescue me, again, I felt my forehead. It burned really bad and had already lost a lot of blood.

Fish-Face offered me a wrap, but I refused it. It probably had a tracker or something on it. So I just sat there, clutching my head, thinking of Raph. I frowned.

_'__Why does he treat me like a princess?_' I thought, _'I can do stuff myself.' _I mean, I could break out of here... if I had my weapons. I could easily break the lock with my katana. Maybe I could lour that foot soldier over here...

"Hey!" I yelled at the robot, "Come over here! I want to show you something!"

This robot was a total moron because he came straight over to me. I punched him with my fist, stunning him momentarily.

I grabbed the small katana he had and stuck it in his chest, killing the robot. I took the small weapon and picked the lock. I bursted out when the door finally opened.

I kept my guard up, mostly because this weapon sucked and because I didn't know who was down here. I slowly walked forward, careful not to make the floor creak. I sighed with relief when I found no one down here. I saw where my Sai were and immediately retrieved them.

I heard something behind me, so I raised my weapons. It was just Raph and Mikey climbing through a manhole cover.

"How'd you escape already?" Raph asked.

"Foot Soldier," I smirked. "You were taking too long."

"Let's go before Tiger Claw sees us," Mikey whispered. We all jumped into the hole and Raph placed the manhole cover back in its place. However, we had to swim to get out. Mikey jumped into the water and started swimming towards the exit.

"You coming Rach?" Raph asked, looking straight at me. I rubbed my elbow nervously.

"I... I don't know how to swim," I said quietly. Raph just stared at me like I had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Really?" He said, "Like, everyone knows how to swim."

"So?" I said in my defense, "I just... never learned." He held out his hand.

"Then hold your breath and take my hand," He instructed. "Just kick your legs. It's that simple."

I hesitated, but took his hand and then took a deep breath. We jumped into the water and I started to kick my feet. I felt something grab my leg, so I looked behind me.

Tiger Claw. What happened to 'cats hate water?!' I tapped Raph's shoulder and then pointed at Tiger Claw. He looked over and threw a smoke bomb at him. It exploded in his face, making him let go.

Unfortunately, his claws were out, making them dig deep into my calf. I kept my scream internal and didn't bother telling Raph what happened.

We kept swimming until we reached the exit, which was a manhole right out of Shredder's lair. I gasped for air, and Raph did the same. I saw the Shell Raiser and the door opened.

"Jump in!" Mikey yelled. I could barely stagger forward, I was just losing too much blood and I felt weak. Plus, my leg was killing me. Raph noticed my struggle and scooped me up into his arms.

We both jumped in and the door closed behind us. I started to focus on the giant slash on my forehead and my new injury on my leg. Raph came over to examine my injuries. He freaked out when he saw my leg.

"What happened?!" He asked. I coughed, feeling myself getting weaker.

"Tiger Claw," I said quietly. I'm pretty sure my skin started to get paler.

"You need to hold on Rach!" Raph yelled, "LEO, hurry this thing up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Leo yelled back.

I tried to stay awake, but I was just losing too much blood and my eyes felt droopy. The last thing I remembered was Raph looking at me with worried eyes before I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24- Bursting Injury

**tmntlover65: HA! I officially own you guys! *unscrolls a roll of paper***

**Leo: Um... that's a menu from Little Ceasar's...**

**tmntlover65: *looks at the paper and then blushes in embarrassment* Heh, I guess it is... **

(RAPH'S P.O.V.)

I stood over my crush, just as she was getting worse. She already lost some blood from the gash on her forehead. The rip in her calf was a horrible addition. She was just... really weak. I've never seen anyone look so... sick.

I did notice that her blood was pink, which I found a little weird. But hey, it might be from the mutation. Also, she turned from a fresh green to more of a light green in the last 5 minutes.

I felt so bad for her. She was beaten up so much and she always took the blow for everyone. No way was she allowed to leave the lair EVER again.

Once Leo the slow poke finally got to the lair, I sprinted into Donnie's lab and placed Rachel on a table. Donnie immediately started to work and I had to step out. I couldn't stand to see Rachel like that. It just... hurt my heart.

I couldn't help but think this was my fault. I really should've stopped her when I had the chance. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mikey.

"This was all my fault guys," I said, throwing my face on my palms. "I should've stopped her when I had the chance."

"It's okay Raph, she'll be fine," Leo said. "She does what she wants and no other way. That's just her personality."

I heard her crying from the lab. I jumped up to run in there, but Leo grabbed my leg.

"Let her deal with it herself Raph," He said. He was right. She can deal with her own stuff. I sighed and sat back down.

I heard her cry out in pain again and then I heard a loud clunk. Did Donnie seriously just knock her out? I'm guessing so because about an hour later Donnie walked out, looking happy and sad at the same time.

"Good news and bad news guys," He explained, "Good news is she's just fine. In about an hour her normal color will return. Bad news is she has to walk on crutches for a little bit until the muscles in her calf regenerate, which should take about three weeks tops."

I literally stood up and hugged Donnie, which isn't something I usually do to my brothers. He stared at me like I was mind switched with the Kraang again.

Rachel came out with a set of crutches and a white bandage on her forehead. She also looked kinda mad. She curled up in a ball on the couch and started to cry.

"What's up with her?" I asked. Geez... I hate it when any girl cries.

"She's mad about the crutches and sad because she wants to help us, but she can't do anything until her calf heals," Donnie explained. I stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" She sniffled. I just wanted to hug her so bad.

"It's okay-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She burst. I think I got the hint, so we all left for the dojo.

"Wow," Mikey said. "Someone's got issues." I smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up Mikey!" Leo yelled, "She's just dealing with a lot of stuff right now. You wouldn't understand."

"I think we should just leave her alone," Donnie suggested. Leave it to the smart one to come up with that idea.

"Yeah, it's probably the best we can do," I said, looking out at her.


	25. Chapter 25- Raph? Crying?

**Leo: She still doesn't own us, thank gosh...**

**tmntlover65: HEY! I'm not THAT bad!**

**Leo: *rolls eyes* Sure you aren't.**

{RACHEL'S P.O.V.}

I stayed curled up on the couch and literally cried myself to sleep. I think Raph came over to me and patted my shoulder before he went to sleep. I really didn't care anymore.

I woke up the next day when Mikey was trying to shove a spoon in my mouth again.

"Dude!" I shouted, shoving to spoon to the side.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better," He said, setting down the pot. I sighed.

"I know Mikey," I said. "I'm just sick and tired of certain people over-protecting me." I pointed to Raph's shadow that was in the dojo.

"He's just trying to protect you. He cares about you," Mikey said, giving me a glass of water. I took a sip.

"I know, but I could've escaped without your guy's help," I stated.

"I know you could, but why would you risk your life for a phone?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Look, there's just something really important on this that no one can see," I explained.

"Like what?"

"Sorry Mikey," I said. "I can't tell anyone."

"Whatever," He replied. He looked at me and I could instantly tell he wanted to ask me something.

"What do you want to ask Mikey?" I sighed.

"What's up with you and Tiger Claw?" He asked. Flashbacks of what happened appeared in my mind.

"Um... I don't want to talk about it," I said quickly.

"C'mon, tell me," He persisted.

"Tell him what?" Leo asked, coming out of the dojo. Raph and Donnie followed him and looked at me with curious expressions.

"Um... nothing," I said, looking away.

"You can trust us, Rach," Raph said, kneeling next to me. I looked at him and scowled.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I screamed in his face. Whoa, were did that come from? He looked hurt and I immediately wanted to swallow my words back into my mouth.

"I'm just... going to my room," Raph said slowly.

All the guys looked at him and then me. Tears started to sting at the ends of my eyes. I frowned and looked down at my feet.

"Wow..." Donnie said. "I'm surprised you yelled at him Rach." I looked up at Donnie.

"I didn't mean to!" I pleaded, throwing my face on my hands. "I just don't want to tell you guys about Tiger Claw and Raph was getting on my nerves anyway."

"But still, you shouldn't do that to your boyfriend," Mikey smiled. My cheeks flushed pink.

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" I asked.

"You went on a date with him," Leo smiled. How'd they find out?

"So..." I said, taking another sip of water.

"He kissed you when you were shot with that poisonous dart," Mikey added. The guys shot him an evil glare while I started to choke on my water.

"Are you serious?!" I squeaked. I couldn't believe that he actually kissed me! And when I was passed out?! REALLY?!

"Mikey!" Leo gritted through his teeth, "You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Oops..." He laughed nervously. Leo took the tails of Mikey's mask and dragged him back towards the dojo.

"We're going to the dojo to train a little more," Leo said, almost growling.

"Whatever, I'm just going back to sleep," I said, lying back down.

Once the guys were back in the dojo, Leo slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled, "Raph told us not to tell her!"

"I'm sorry!" Mikey yelled in his defense, "It slipped off the end of my tongue!"

"Raph's not going to be happy with this," Donnie said. "He'll probably knock the shell off you Mikey!" Mikey expression turned worried.

"That's why none of you will tell Raph, right?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Tell me what?" Raph asked, walking into the dojo. Mikey's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" He replied nervously. Raph eyed him in disbelief. Leo looked at Raph's eyes, which looked glossed over.

"Wait, were you crying Raph?" Leo asked him, "You never cry!"

"NO!" Raph yelled uncertainly. Leo turned to Donnie and Mikey.

"Wow, he was seriously crying over Rachel," Leo whispered. Mikey burst out laughing as the other guys made a slicing motion towards their throats. Raph came over to Mikey and slapped him.

"Whatever, I just need to do something," Raph said, walking towards me.

"Don't bother, she's sleeping," Leo said. Raph stopped and turned to him.

"That's the whole point genius!" Raph yelled.

"What are you doing then?" Donnie asked.

"I'm getting that phone."


	26. Chapter 26- Whispering Death and Escape

**tmntlover65: Awe... I don't own 'em... *tear* I'm sad now...**

{RAPH'S P.O.V.}

I slowly approached Rachel, careful not to wake her. My mission was to get that phone and check it out. I needed to find out what this big secret was.

I checked to see where her phone was. It was in a holster right next to her plasma Sai. Man, those things looked so cool!

I quickly grabbed the phone and ran back into the dojo. The guys were waiting for me.

"Let's go in my lab," Donnie whispered. "Lock all the doors so she can't see us."

We ran in the lab and locked all the doors. When we were done with that, I took the phone and turned it on.

"Please enter password, Rachel Spike," It said in a robotic voice. Of course, there just had to be a password. I typed in rachel.

"Wrong. You have two more tries before I must self-destruct," It said. I typed in my name.

"Wrong. You have one more try before I must self-destruct," It said. Really? Why wouldn't it be my name? Mikey grabbed the phone from my hand.

"I saw her type it once," He said, typing something. He typed 'preston' and it unlocked. Duh, why didn't I think of that? Donnie grabbed the phone.

"Whoa! This phone has more gigabyte processors than any other phone I seen!" He said, admiring the technology. What a nerd.

I grabbed the phone back and went through it. I went to her pictures and searched that first. There were a bunch of pics of her and her brother. There were also some pics of her and another girl, who I'm guessing was an old friend.

Preston and Rach looked so happy together. I felt bad for her. She lost probably the only thing she ever cared about. Well, besides me.

When I finished, I searched her videos next. There were videos of how to make a cybernetic dog and some of her training her brother. But there was one video that caught my attention.

"Guys! Check this out!" I yelled. They came over to look at phone. I played the video.

She looked really young, maybe 10. It also looked like she was in Japan. I'm guessing what happened it that she plugged her phone in and didn't realize the video camera was on.

"Tiger Claw! You did this!" She screamed, "Now you die!" Her house looked like a wreck, since everything looked broken or destroyed. I did notice that Tiger Claw still had his tail intact.

"Let's end this now!" He growled. They charged at each other. She struck his arm with a katana.

He looked shocked and charged at her again. He sliced open her cheek, which started to bleed. Hm... her blood was pink at that time too. Why the heck is it-

"Hey! You jerk!" She screamed, clutching her cheek.

He tried to strike her, but an older girl, maybe 16, jumped in and protected her. The girl looked similar to Rachel, so I'm guessing that she was her older sister. I'm pretty sure she's the girl in some of Rach's pics too.

"Rachel!" Her sister screamed, "You need to go! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you Chloe!" Rachel shouted, "We can do this together!" Chloe turned her back on Tiger Claw.

"No you need to leave-"

Tiger Claw stabbed her sister straight in the stomach. You could actually see the blade go through her body. Her sister instantly fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"CHLOE!" Rachel cried, running over to her sister. Rachel slammed a smoke bomb in Tiger Claw's face, stunning him momentarily.

"Rachel..." Chloe whispered. "Please, just go."

"No!" Rachel cried.

"Listen, I have to tell you something," Chloe sighed. "You have a chemical running through system. I injected you with it when you were still in the lab."

"What?!" Rachel gasped, "Are you saying I'm-"

"I was going to tell you later, but it seems I don't have much longer," Chloe gasped her last breath. "I... I love you Rachel."

Her sister's body went limp as she closed her eyes. Rachel just sat there, staring at her dead sister.

"Chloe? Chloe?!" She screamed, shaking her sister's lifeless body. She started to cry.

"This... this is all my fault!" She cried, "Why didn't I just listen?!" Tiger Claw stood over her. She looked up and glared at him.

"You... you monster!" She screamed, "You just killed my sister! She was all I had left and you killed her!" She slowly jumped up and took out her katana. I could tell she was furious with him.

He started to shoot at her, but she easily dodged the blows. She went behind him and cut off his tail with immense force.

He screeched in pain and she kicked him... um... let's just say in his legs. She then came over, grabbed her phone, and the video stopped.

We all stared at the replay button for a second.

"Wow..." I finally said, "That was... intense."

"I think I finally understand her now," Donnie said, still shocked. "But what do you think her sister meant when she said 'in the lab?'"

"No one can know for sure, but I think this video explains why she didn't want to tell us," Leo said.

"I could really go for some pizza right now guys," Mikey said, rubbing his stomach. Leave it to him to throw everything off track.

"Mikey! Are you seriously thinking about food right now?!" I yelled.

"What? I'm hungry," He said. I could really slap his face right now.

"Anyway, we shouldn't mention this to Rachel right now. One, she'd know we took her phone and two, she'd be sad for the reminder of her dead sister," Leo suggested.

"Good idea," I said. "I'm going to return this before she wakes up." I opened the door and looked out at her. Still asleep.

I snuck over to her and slipped the phone back in her holster. She groaned and slowly woke up.

"Raph?" She yawned, looking up at me, "What are you doing?" I thought through a list of lies I could say.

"I'm, uh... giving you a hug!" I said, wrapping my arms around her. Best. Freaking. Lie. Ever.

"Uh... thanks?" She said, returning the gesture. I let her go and she sat up. "Listen Raph, I'm sorry that I snapped earlier. I just, really don't want to tell you guys what happened."

I looked into her sad, purple eyes. I felt so sorry for her. She lost 2 close people, had a mutant tiger to deal with, and was always getting beat up. Her life was so full of stress.

"It's okay," I said. She smiled and I returned to Donnie's lab.

"Phew..." I sighed. "All taken care of."

"Good, because we have problems of our own," Donnie said. I noticed the Kraang communication orb was going off. That thing has been dead for weeks!

"What's up with that?" I asked, running over to Donnie's laptop.

I thought I saw something fly out the entrance, but I probably imagined it. Rachel came staggering in to check things out.

"Donnie, can I borrow your lab?" She asked.

"Go ahead, just don't mess it up like last time," He said, not bothering to look up.

She went over to a table and pulled out a pair of black leather high-heeled boots. She took some other stuff I couldn't identify out of her bag and started to blow torch the heel.

Wait. Where are her crutches? And why does she sound like a robot?

"Raph! Pay attention!" Donnie yelled. I looked back at his laptop. I saw the Techno-Drome on the screen.

"That thing again?" Leo said, staring at the screen, "I thought we blew that place up!"

"Technically, we only blew up half of it, so they could easily rebuild it," Donnie explained. "They could use a sub-atomic particle that could-"

"Donnie, I don't care. We just need to stop that thing!" I shouted. We geared up and got ready to leave. Rachel just worked on the boots and completely ignored us.

"Uh... goodbye Rachel," I said. She didn't reply back. That just wasn't like her.

"Are you-"

I nudged her shoulder and it made a clanging sound. It was a robot! Since when did she have time to build a freaking robot?!

"Are you serious?!" I yelled. I ran out to where the guys were.

"Rach know we're going?" Mikey asked, putting his nun-chucks in their holsters.

"That was a robotic model of Rachel!" I shouted, "The real one is, who knows where!"

"Easy Raph, I'm sure she's fine," Leo said. "And besides, she can't walk without her crutches, so she couldn't get that far anyway."

I looked over at the couch. Her crutches were there with a note tied to them.

I went over to them and read the note: _I got an alert on my phone about some Techno-Drome thingy. I'm going to go destroy it. And don't worry about my leg, because I created a type of jet pack that will allow me to fly.-Rachel._

I was fuming so ripped the note into little tiny pieces and ran for Donnie's lab.

"Let's move!" I commanded. We jumped into the turtle-sub and dove into the water.


	27. Chapter 27- Blow it Up!

**Donnie: Technically... she still doesn't own us... **

**tmntlover65: Way to ruin my day Donnie!**

**Donnie: *smiles* My pleasure.**

{RACHEL'S P.O.V.}

As I was diving for the techno-drome, I kept checking my surroundings. I knew what I was doing was very dangerous, considering the fact that I can't even swim, but I needed to destroy this thing. I need to prove I can do stuff myself.

I felt my phone buzz. Gee... I wonder who that is. I looked at my phone to check who was calling me.

Oh! It was Leo so I went above water and answered it.

"Hey Leo," I said.

_"__What are you doing?!"_ He shouted.

"I'm stopping the techno-drome, duh!" I replied.

_"__You are injured!"_ He said, _"And besides, Raph told us you can't even swim!" _I blushed. Why would he tell them?

"Whatever, I have jet powered engines in my new boots so I can jet through water with ease! Anyway, I'm busy so bye-bye!" I said.

_"__Rachel! You better not hang up this-" _

I hung up. I was infiltrating a highly advanced technological dome. I couldn't be calling him.

My phone buzzed again and I pressed ignore. I saw the Techno-Drome at a distance, so I started swimming towards it. I was almost there when I saw a giant mutant sea monster swimming around it.

_'__Crap!'_ I thought. It swam straight over to me and showed off its sharp teeth. I decided to use my girly charm. Yeah, that's right, I have a girly side. Tell anyone and I'll punch you!

I petted the thing on the head and it smiled at me.

I was running out of air so I swam for the Techno-Drome. I searched until I found a small door where I could crawl in. I swam inside, gasping for air as I observed the highly advanced technology.

"Whoa..." I whispered. I switched my boots into flight mode and flew forward slowly. I saw Kraang droids everywhere working on some new project.

"Kraang!" One of them said, "That who is known as Kraang Prime is messaging Kraang."

"Kraang thanks Kraang for giving Kraang that knowledge." The other one said. Wow, they get very annoying fast. I flew forward to hear the message.

"Is Kraang preparing the plan?" Kraang Prime asked the Kraang droid.

"That which is known as the plan is working which is known as fine," He said. Ugh... I could really punch this guy in the face.

"Then let the plan begin!" Kraang Prime yelled. The Kraang droid stepped out and I stabbed it with a sword. I flew into the room. There was a Kraang communication orb, but like WAY bigger than Donnie's.

I started hacking into the computer when another Kraang droid popped in.

"That which is known as intruder will not leave this place for this place is a place for-"

I stabbed the brain, killing it instantly. You know, for being this technically advanced, I'm surprised they can't get better voice simulators.

I went back to the computer and hacked into the main frame. I looked at the "self-destruct" mode. Wow, the Kraang have a freaking "self-destruct" mode on their computer. What morons. I pressed the 5 minutes button.

"That which is known as self-destruct has been deployed by Kraang," It said. "That which is known as Kraang have 5 minutes to escape that which is known as the Techno-Drome." I started flying for the exit.

"4 minutes until that which is known as self-destruction is engaged," The voice said.

"Good!" I yelled. I was about to fly out when I ran into something hard. I turned around and found myself face to face with Raph.

"Hey..." I said, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, you're in deep trouble Rachel," He said in a menacing voice. I gulped nervously.

"3 minutes until that which is known as self-destruction is engaged," The voice said.

"You rigged this place to blow?" Donnie asked, "How?"

"I hacked into the main frame," I said confidently. "These idiots have a self-destruct mode right on their home page!"

"Wow!" Donnie said, shocked at how stupid they are.

"2 minutes until that which is known as self-destruction is engaged," The voice said.

"We need to go guys!" Leo ordered. We opened the hatch and swam out to a turtle-sub thingy. We all swam into the sub, preparing for impact. The Techno-Drome exploded causing us to lurch back in the ocean.

Once we were under control, Leo started yelling at me.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled, "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"And did I?!" I yelled back.

"No, but it's not worth the risk!" He said, "You're not allowed to leave the lair anymore until your leg heals!" I am not his freaking slave!

"And who said you controlled what I can and cannot do?!" I shouted.

"No one, but I'm the leader so you have to follow my orders," He said. I snorted.

"And what if I don't?" I asked menacingly. He looked over at me.

"Then I'll-"

"Guys!" Raph yelled, "Shut up!"

I looked over at him with my bright purple eyes. I don't know why, but I felt like slapping him.

"I just... felt useless to you guys and I wanted to prove I can do stuff on my own," I explained. "Besides, I had to test these boots somewhere." All the guys looked at me.

"You're injured Rachel; you shouldn't risk your life just to do something for us," Leo said calmly. "So please stay in the lair until your leg heals." I sighed. Obviously I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine," I said. "I'll stay put, I guess."

"Thank you," Leo smiled. I liked his smile. Wow, did you seriously just think that Rachel?


	28. Chapter 28- Shoes

**Mikey: She doesn't own us... but she has a TON of pizza!**

**tmntlover65: MIKEY! Get outta my fridge!**

**Mikey: *smiles ****innocently***** I don't know what you're talking about.**

**tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Whatever...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

{RAPH'S P.O.V.}

As we returned to the lair from our little encounter, I thought of Rachel. Why would she do something like that? *sigh* I really don't get her sometimes.

She flew over to the couch and sat down. Those boots she made are so cool! I should ask her to make something for us, considering the fact that she's obviously really smart.

"Hey Rach, how did you make those?" Donnie asked, pointing to her boots. My other two brothers listened in.

"I started with a normal boot and blow torched the heel with a technologic carbonated gas, exposing it to pressure. It was then that I-"

"Could you just make us some?" Leo asked, completely cutting her off.

"Sure, but I need to borrow one of your guys's feet," She said. Mikey immediately volunteered. Wow, he is such a dork.

"Okay," She said, taking out a tape measure. She grabbed Mikey's foot, causing him to fall on straight onto his butt. She giggled and measured his foot, also taking some notes. She started to fly towards Donnie's lab.

"Okay..." She said. "I got what I need." We followed her into the lab, where the robot still was working. Again, where the shell did she get the time to build that?!

"Hey Rachel, when did you build that?" I asked, speaking for my thoughts. She looked over at me and smiled.

"When you guys thought I was sleeping out here," She said. "I can work pretty fast."

"That's so cool!" Donnie exclaimed, lightly punching her shoulder. She blushed slightly, making my anger rise a little.

_"__Keep your slimy green hands off of my girl-" _

"RAPH!" Rachel snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and she cocked her head slightly.

"You okay dude?" She asked. I looked around and saw my brothers all staring at me with strange expressions.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine," I said, slowly breathing out.

_"__He's you're brother; he __wouldn't__steal Rachel from you,"_ I thought calmly.

"Hey guys, can you leave me to work?" Rachel asked. My brothers nodded and walked out of the lab. I was about to follow them when I felt a small hand grab mine.

"Raph, are you sure you're okay?" She asked. I nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever you say buddy," She teased. We stay in an awkward silence until she started to lean in closer to me. What is she- I completely froze as her lips pressed against mine.

We stayed that way for at least 10 seconds, not that I was counting or anything, until she finally pulled away. She laughed at my shocked expression.

"By the way, that other kiss didn't count," She smiled and turned her back to me. Other kiss? What is she talking- Mikey told her?! Oh, he is SO gonna get it!

"MIKEY!" I yelled, stomping out of the lab. 


	29. Chapter 29- My PARENTS!

**tmntlover65: *sighs* I still don't own them...**

**Raph: Thank gosh!**

**tmntlover65: You know what, I changed my mind. I own you!**

**Raph: NOOOOOOO!**

**tmntlover65: *laughs* Haha just kiddin' Raphie! *Ahem***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

{RACHEL'S P.O.V.}

As I was making the shoes, which by the way, were going to be SO awesome, I noticed something. I know I had lost Chloe and Preston, but now I had new friends. Heh, maybe even a boyfriend.

But what really confused me is why I didn't know who my parents were. I've always been raised by Chloe, so I never knew who my real parents were.

I put the finishing touches on the four pairs of shoes. Man, they looked so freaking cool! The guys would probably be shocked if I showed them right now, so I decided to wait a minute. I flew over to Donnie's laptop. I am going to find this out, right here, right now.

I went to a website and looked up my name. This was about to show me who my parents were... What the-? Did I type my name wrong or something?

I looked at my name and gasped. I spelled it right, but what I found... just wasn't right. My mother and father were... the s-same thing.

My eyes widened and I gasped once more. Why is this info even on the internet?!

"No... No that's... not possible," I stuttered.

I felt dizzy, like I was about to throw up. I could feel my face flush a sickly pale. I looked back at the laptop again just to make sure I wasn't crazy.

I just stared at the screen, only because I couldn't accept it. I could only read the message that was there:

"That which is known as Rachel Spike is what is known to Kraang as experiment 59, which is known as the cyboric human experiment."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Pretty good cliff hanger huh? So should I write a part two? Or just leave you on the edge of the cliff? Please R&R! Until next time, tmntlover65 is out! Peace! :D**


End file.
